


The Enby and The Dragon Keeper

by DannyB95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, American Students at Hogwarts, Dragons, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Gay Parents, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light BDSM, M/M, My First Fanfic, Nonbinary Character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Percy Weasley Dies, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Protective Remus Lupin, Sirius Black Lives, Slow Burn, Smoking, harry potter is a great sibling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyB95/pseuds/DannyB95
Summary: After two years on the run, Danny is finally ready to attend their last year of magical learning. Only now, they're at Hogwarts. What happens when they find out who their birth parents are? What happens when a particularly attractive dragon keeper, the job Danny wants, takes over for Care of Magical Creatures for a year? This year, all 8th years want is a relaxed year, and Danny is determined to give it to them.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	1. Welcome to Hogwarts, it should be fun! Hopefully

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so let me know what you think! The beginning moves a little slow. I'm not sure how many chapters this is going to be, but I already have the first 15 written. I should be posting a chapter every few days.

“Okay, Miss Berry.” Headmistress McGonagall started. 

“Actually, it’s Mx Berry. I’m non-binary and use they/them pronouns.” I corrected her, I knew I was feminine presenting, but it still annoying me sometimes.

“Right, my apologies. Mx Berry. If my information is correct, you are here for our 8th year course, is that correct?”

“Yes, my mother got transferred over to the Ministry of Magic from MUCUSA to help with the war, but then we were chased out right before I was set to start my 7th year account of her being a muggleborn.” I hated remembering our time in the forests, scrounging for food and running from snatchers. Two years on the run was much too long for anyone, let alone a teenager traveling with a narcissistic mother. 

She nodded once, before returning to the paper in front of her which I guessed was a checklist of all the things that needed to be done before the start of term tomorrow. “Right, first we must sort you. Do you know of our houses here?”

“Yes ma’am, I read all about it in Hogwarts: A History. There are Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. All named after the founders of this school.” I really had no idea where I would be placed. At Ilvermorny, I was a Wampus and all my studying showed me that I would probably be in Gryffindor with the people who, from what I learned, don’t think twice before doing something reckless.

McGonagall got up and walked over to one of the many full shelves lining the wall and grabbed an old, battered hat before coming back over to where I sat. “Now, Mx Berry. I will place the hat on your head and it will sort you. Are you ready?” She asked kindly.

I could only nod. How could a hat sort you? Although, Ilvermorny’s sorting ceremony was strange as well. 

As soon as the hat was placed on me, I heard a voice that I knew instinctively was only in my head.

“Ah, an American! This should be fun.” I rolled my eyes, I had a feeling that me being American was going to be the butt of a lot of jokes. “Very ambitious I see, great leadership. I also see here the thirst for knowledge, a loyalty to those you trust, as well as bravery.” The hat went silent for a moment, before speaking out loud. “SLYTHERIN!” 

The hat was removed immediately after the declaration and placed back in its rightful spot. McGonagall came back around the desk, resuming her seat from before. “There are a few more things we need to discuss. This year, only 9 other students decided to come back for their 8th year. Because of this, you will be given your own dormitories which you are welcome to stay in tonight.”

I shook my head, “No, thank you professor. I have a place at the Three Broomsticks. I want to get to know the area a bit better.” It was partially true, and I didn’t want to stay in a giant castle by myself.

“Well, what we need to discuss next may change your opinion.” Her expression changed, she looked almost motherly. “Your records claim that you are pure blood.”

Confused at this sudden change in conversation, I raised my brow but still answered. “Yes ma’am. My mother was a surrogate for two wizards, but she claims to have lost the paperwork.” I highly doubt she lost it, and I was pretty sure that the information was kept with the medi wizards so we could’ve gotten it.

“Well, I have the information here if you would like it. I think it will be important for your time here that you know who your biological parents are.” She looked over her square spectacles and something in her eyes told me she wasn’t lying, that I needed the information. 

“Please, professor. I would love to know who they are. I’ve tried searching in the past, but being on the run for 2 years, plus being raised in America has made it quite hard.” My heart was pounding, was I really going to get to know? Would my biological fathers still want me? Have they been searching for me? My mother told me my whole life that they hadn’t wanted me, that they turned me away. Knowing her, it was probably a lie.

McGonagall smiled reassuringly and passed a piece of paper over to me. My hands were shaking, my breaths coming in short bursts, I unfolded the piece of parchment. 

Danny Regulus Lupin-Black  
Born to Remus John Lupin and Sirius Orion Black on 18th of August, 1979  
Surrogate: Melissa Berry

I stared at the paper, the names of my biological parents sounded familiar, but I wasn’t sure where I had heard them before. At least my mother kept the same first name for me. I felt tears well up, I now had the information I needed to seek them out. Voice wobbling, I looked up at McGonagall, “Thank you, Professor.” A half smile on my lips. She reached over and placed her hand on mine, smiling warmly.

“You said it was important for me to have this information before the start of term, why is that?”

At this, her face hardens slightly, “Remus Lupin is a professor here, he’s teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Which is a required course to become a Dragon Keeper.”

I froze. I not only had the name of my biological fathers, but he was here and was going to be my professor.

“He doesn’t know, Danny.” McGonagall assured me, “I thought it best if you decide to talk to him about it or not.”

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I cleared my throat and tried again. “Do you know him, Professor?” 

Her eyes twinkled and she smiled, “I’ve known Remus, as well as Sirius, since they were 11. Rowdy boys with their best friends Peter and James. After school, they joined to fight against Voldemort.” Her face fell a little. “James Potter and his wife Lily, were killed back in 1981.”

“Wait,” I interrupted. “James and Lily Potter? As in, the parents of Harry Potter?” My eyes were wide. I remembered why I knew my fathers names. It all came back at once, everything I had read. James and Lily’s death. Sirius being imprisoned, years later finding out it was Peter who had killed the muggles. Then the announcement that Remus and Sirius had remarried after their marriage was annulled when Sirius went to prison. 

“I see by your expression that you know the story.” 

“Yes ma’am, I do.” I responded dryly. No wonder one of my dad’s didn’t come after me too much, he was locked away. And one was a werewolf. “Professor, do you know if they looked for me at all?” my stomach was in knots, I wasn’t sure if I wanted the answer. 

McGonagall’s eyes had that motherly look again, “They did, they even set aurors out to try and find you, but I assume your mother had already run to America at that time, making you impossible to trace.”   
They looked for me. They wanted to find me. “I also know that they loved you. They still love you. They talk about you, wonder what you’re like now.”

All I could do was nod. Nineteen years I’ve been alive and haunted by my fathers. My mother had told me that they didn’t want me, and that she was forced to take me. She reminded me of that every time I did anything that she didn’t like, failing a test or not cleaning the kitchen just the way she liked. But now? Now my father was here. I wondered where Sirius was. Was he here too now that they were married? 

My tears were flowing freely now. I couldn’t help but cry. Cry over the years of abuse my mo-, no, that woman put me through. Cry over the years I lost with two men who loved me. Cry over the laughs and fun I should’ve had, rather than the fights and blows I got.

“Danny,” McGonagall pulled me out of my head and handed me a tissue, “Remus and Sirius are both here, they chose to stay after the war to help get the school fixed and they never left. I can take you to them, if you want.”

I debated this for a moment. All I’ve wanted is to meet them, but this was too much, too fast. I needed time to think this through, I needed to floo my best friend. “No, thank you.” McGonagall frowned a bit, “I just need the night to think about all this.” Biting my lip, I asked, “Is there any chance I can meet them before everyone gets here tomorrow? I want to talk to them, but I just need time.”

McGonagall eyes lit up, “Of course! Breakfast ends at 10 if you would like to come then. I will send someone to meet you at the gates. I would, but I have to make sure everything is ready here for the arrivals.”

I nodded, “Sounds good, professor. Is that all we needed to talk about?”

She stood, and I followed suit. “That is all for tonight, Mx Berry. I am so glad you have decided to come to Hogwarts. I will inform you and the other 8th years about school tomorrow once you’ve all arrived.” I stuck out my hand and she seemed shocked at first, before shaking it.

As I left the office to head down to Hogsmeade, I could swear I heard her say “Americans” right before the door shut.


	2. This is what friends are for, and wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think!

When I arrived at the Three Broomsticks, I went to the bar and asked Madam Rosmerta to send two bottles of white wine to my room, along with whatever food she thought I would like. 

Once in my room, I changed into some warm muggle pajamas and lit the fireplace with my wand, preparing to floo my best friend in the whole world. 

“Here you are, deary.” Madam Rosmerta said as she handed me my order. “I went ahead and brought you a variety of finger foods, on the house.” I tried to argue with her, but my arguments fell on deaf ears. She really was such a sweet woman. 

Turning back to the fire, I called out my best friend's address, and not a second later, my head was in his fireplace. “Hey whore, how’s England?” Paul asked as he leaned against the counter in his kitchen with a can of Dr. Pepper.

“I’m in Scotland, you fucker.” I laughed back. Paul and I had been friends since our first year at Ilvermorny. He was just taller than me, which isn’t saying much since I’m only 5’ 3” with striking red hair and next to no muscle and lived in Texas. He was also the only openly gay person at Ilvermorny, until I came out as pansexual and non-binary a few years later.

“Same thing.” He rolled his eyes. “How’d the meeting go?”

“It’s not the same thing. And guess what? I found out who my dads are.” I smirked, knowing this would catch his attention. 

He dropped the, thankfully, empty can and ran to the fireplace. “No fucking way, D! What do you know about them?”

So I told him everything that McGonagall had told me. “Sirius Black? He’s quite the looker!” Told him about how they were friends with James Potter, “Wait like, THE James Potter? With the ‘Boy Who Lived’ as a kid?” When I got to the part about Remus being a professor and Sirius living in the castle, my voice wavered.

“What do you think I should do? I should meet them, right?” I really needed Paul’s sane advice right now.

“It’s up to you, D. You’ve been looking for them for years, I think you owe it to yourself to at least meet them and give them a heads up before you end up shouting about it in the middle of your Defense class.” 

He had a point, I don’t think that I could sit in class every week and not say something. “You’re right, like always.” I conceded, “I’m supposed to meet them tomorrow after breakfast. McGonagall says it ends at 10.”

After that, we both drank (even though it was only 2 in the afternoon in Texas) and compiled a list of things we thought we knew about them from the news and things I wanted to know. Before I knew it, three hours had gone by and I had to end the call, seeing as I had a long day tomorrow ahead of me.

I woke the next morning without a hangover, thank the Gods and hopped in the shower to get started for the day. Once out of the shower, I defogged the mirror and examined my appearance. I hoped that my bright pink hair, nose and lip piercing wouldn’t upset them, but then quickly dismissed the thought. This was the way I expressed myself, along with my tattoos, after the war. I was finally able to stick out, to not have to blend in, and I was excited about it. 

I dressed in a pair of tight ripped black jeans, a band tee and my signature leather jacket. I decided to go light with the makeup, just some concealer, mascara and filling in my brows. I had a feeling this reunion was going to lead to tears and I had no desire to waste makeup. 

Now dressed and ready, I had a quick cup of coffee, slipped into my black boots and made my way towards the gates of Hogwarts.

About halfway to the castle, my heart started racing faster than before. I was really doing this, I was really meeting my dads. My breaths came shorter and I began shaking more than before and realized I was on the verge of an anxiety attack. I grabbed a pill from my pack and swallowed it without water. Thank god for muggle medicine because, really, anti anxiety meds were a lot easier to carry around than a potion. 

I resumed my walk, going through the list of questions Paul and I had decided on in my head, repeating them and putting them in the order I wanted to ask them. 

At the gates, there was a short and stocky man with muscled arms waiting for me. He was covered in freckles and looked weather worn, like he spent a lot of time outside. “Charlie Weasley, at your service.” He stuck out his hand and I took it. It was rough and calloused.

“I’m Danny Be- um,” I wasn’t sure how to introduce myself. I always went by the last name Berry, but I didn’t want to anymore but I wasn’t sure how Remus and Sirius would feel if I started using their names.

“No worries, I know who you are.” Charlie winked at me. “McGonagall thought it best if someone here knew and she told me. Hope you don’t mind, but it’s likely we’ll be spending lots of time together anyways. You’re the only 8th year taking Care of Magical Creatures, which I’ll be teaching this year.” He smiled, and I knew immediately that I’d like him.

“Cool.” I smiled when he held out his arm, motioning me to walk through the gates. Too nervous to stay quiet, I asked, “What got you into magical creatures?”

He laughed a bit and answered, “I’ve always been interested in dragons. I’m actually a dragon keeper in Romania, but Hagrid, the bloke who usually teaches the course, asked if he could go to the sanctuary to check them out and I agreed.”

“You’re a dragon keeper?” I asked, excited. “That’s what I want to do!”

He laughed again and I had to join in, his laugh was infectious. “I know, that’s part of why Minnie, I mean, McGonagall sent me down to get you.” We walked in silence a bit longer, before he spoke. “What makes you want to be a dragon keeper? No offense, but you’re small.” 

I swatted playfully at him, chuckling a bit. “That’s actually part of the reason why. When we were looking at careers in my 5th year, my professor tried to take the pamphlet on dragon keeping out of my hand. I’ve always loved dragons, they’re beautiful and breathtaking, but my professor's actions cemented it for me. I’ve always been told I can’t do things because of my height, my gender, my sexual orientation, that I decided to say fuck it and be me, do what I want.”

“I understand that, part of it at least. I think you and I are going to get on swimmingly.” I returned the smile he gave me. “Well, here we are.” 

We were stopped outside of an ordinary looking wooden door, but I felt like it was going to come alive and bite me. Behind this door, both of my fathers stood.

“Hey,” Charlie called, touching my arm and turning me toward him a bit, “you okay?”

I took a deep breath and summoned all the courage I had before answering him. “I’m so fucking nervous, but I need to do this.”

He nodded, a proud look on his face, “You’ve got this.” winking, he turned and walked down the hallway.

I sighed, closed my eyes, and counted back from 10 to calm my nerves. Thanked the gods I took that pill earlier, and knocked.


	3. Firewhiskey and Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally time to meet the parents! This is when the story picks up, I promise! I'll probably post 2 chapters today so we can get to when the others come to school. Please let me know what y'all think!  
> I promise the chapters are about to get longer and more detailed

Only a few seconds passed before the door was opened, and Remus Lupin stood in front of me. He was tall with graying hair, scars lining his face but his smile distracted from all of that. “Hello,” He opened the door a bit wider and gestured for me to come in. The door opened to a sitting room that had two plush red couches, a fireplace, and a drinks cart. “Have a seat.” Remus smiled warmly.

I sat on the couch closest to the drink cart, and thought about pouring myself a glass of firewhiskey, but since it was so early, I thought they might have a problem with that. “Sirius, love, our guest is here.” Remus called to the door behind the couch opposite of me. 

“Coming, Moony.” A rough voice called back. A few seconds later, Sirius emerged from what I could only assume was a bedroom. He was just a bit shorter than his husband, with wavy black hair that hung just past his shoulders. He was wearing an old graphic tee and a pair of tight dark wash jeans. He looked cool, I could tell where I got my sense of style from. 

They both sat down and grasped hands, looking at me with warm, somewhat professional smiles. I realized that McGonagall didn’t tell them who I was and I was grateful. 

“How can we help you, Danny?” Sirius asked, still polite.

“Yes, McGonagall said that you wanted to meet some of your professors before the start of term, just to get a feeling on what you would need. What questions do you have for me?” Remus asked.

Right, good excuse McGonagall. Okay, time to bring out that courage, if there was any left after the last hour. I took a few deep breaths, eyes closed. I could do this. I survived two years on the run from snatchers, left my mother the day I turned seventeen, fought every Death Eater I came across, I can talk to these men.

“Is it okay if we all get a drink, first?” I asked.

“A drink?” Remus responded, a little shocked, “It’s barley half past ten.”

But Sirius looked excited, “I like this one already, Moony!” He jumped off the couch, pouring three glasses of firewhiskey and handed them out. 

I downed my drink in one gulp, coughed, and sat up straighter. “My birth mother was Melissa Berry.” I started, I wanted to see if they even remembered her name. McGonagall told me that they still wondered about me, but I needed to know that I was still fresh on their minds before I could let them hurt me. I’ve been hurt too much in the past.

I didn’t have to worry about that at all, as soon as the words left my lips, Remus dropped his glass, shattering it. Sirius looked pissed.

“How the hell do you know that name?” His voice was deeper, filled with rage.

Instead of answering, I pulled out the paper McGonagall had given me the day before, along with a picture I carried of Melissa and myself from when I was five. The woman may be horrible, but she still raised me.

They both looked over the items for a moment, before Sirius jumped up, face scarlet and only about a foot away from me. “Where did you get this? Who the hell are you?” He was screaming now.

I cowered, ready for a blow. Images came flying to me, coming home from term with a bad test grade, only to wake up the next day with a black eye and a split lip. Her coming home from work and the laundry not being done, followed by a trip to the hospital for a broken arm. Her swaying drunkenly and holding my head underwater, just because, until I passed out.

I felt my legs tense and knew what was coming, and only had a second to straighten my body before the seizure took. I have no idea how long it lasted, how bad it was, or if someone was trying to help me.

I came to, laying on the floor with my head in someone’s hands. It took a moment for me to remember where I was, but once I did, I jumped up ready for a fight.

“It’s okay, Danny.” Remus’ calm voice sounded muffled by the blood rushing to my ears. “Eat this, you’ll feel better.” I finally looked at him, then down to his hand which had a small piece of chocolate in it.

“Thanks,” I mumbled, taking a small bite. Looking around the room, I saw Sirius pressed up against the wall, pale.

“Are you okay?” He asked, voice weak.

“Fine.” I responded shortly, “I sometimes have seizures if I get really anxious or scared.”

Sirius walked over slowly, as if trying to not startle a wild animal, which I guess I kind of was. He stopped a few feet in front of me, “Were you scared of me?”

“Yes and no.” Honesty seemed like the best policy here, “I was scared of your yelling, but I had some flashbacks, that’s what caused the seizures.”

They both seemed lost in thought for a moment and I debated leaving, this obviously wasn’t going well and they didn’t want to see me. I moved to the door and that seemed to jar both of them out of whatever little world they had been in. 

“Wait!” Remus called, grabbing the top of my arm and dropping his hand just as quickly. “We want to believe you, we do. But it’s been nineteen years, we can’t blindly get our hopes up. Please understand.”

This I could do. We’d been separated for nineteen years, but I wasn’t able to understand that pain until I was about 10. They held that pain every day since my birth. “Isn’t there some paternity test charm we can do or something?”

I was surprised when it was Sirius that responded, “No, Madam Pomfrey probably has a way to do it. Let’s go see her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the seizure part is actually something I suffer from when I have panic attacks, they're called non-epileptic seizures


	4. The Moment of Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this and the next one as well. I need encouragement to write more. I try and write one chapter for every chapter I post and I'm having a hard time getting motivated

I followed Remus and Sirius to the hospital wing while trying to memorize the routes we were taking. This castle was huge and I knew I would get lost everyday for at least the first few months.

While we walked, Sirius and Remus talked about their time here at Hogwarts, the pranks they pulled, and their friend group they called “The Marauders”.

Sirius had Remus and I laughing so hard we were crying while he was recalling one particular event where James went just a little too far with flirting with Lily, and she dumped a glass of pumpkin juice right on his head in the Great Hall in front of everyone, when we arrived at the doors of the hospital wing. 

“Poppy!” Sirius called, a huge grin on his face, “We need help please!” 

An older witch, who I assume must be Madam Pomfrey, came out from her office. “Really, Mr. Black,” she huffed, “I’m trying to get everything ready for the start of term. I know you can do healing charms so why bother me?” Even though her words were a little harsh, she was smiling and walked into the waiting arms of Sirius for a hug. I felt a twinge of jealousy that she got a hug and I haven’t, but it seems like these two have known each other awhile and I’m nothing more than a stranger.

As soon as she was out of his arms, Sirius’ face was stern again. “We’re not here for a healing charm, we’re here to see if you can do some kind of paternity testing.” 

Madam Pomfrey was obviously not expecting that response, but then seemed to notice me. “Could that be...?” She trailed off, eyes wide, still staring at me.

“We believe it could be,” Remus said, shooting me an apologetic look that I shrugged off. “Can you perform the test, Poppy?”

It took the witch a few seconds to recover, but she answered. “I can, there’s a potion. You all three drink it, and if you are related by blood, a blue light will connect you. I can have some ready for you in about 10 minutes. Wait here.” With that, she hurried back to her office and slammed the door shut.

The room suddenly became very awkward. After about 2 minutes of trying to look everywhere but each other, Remus spoke. “So, Danny, tell us about yourself, how was your childhood?” He was trying to be nice, but that really wasn’t the topic he wanted to start with.

“It,” should I lie? Once they find out they are my parents, will they feel bad for what Melissa put me through? Or should I be honest? After all, they are my family and they might be able to help me with what I went through. “It was pretty shitty, to be real with you.”

Sirius went pale again, and I finally realized why that look was so familiar. It was the same look I got from other kids who were abused when we talk about it. I’m sure I’ve worn that same face in the past. Sirius and I held eye contact, a kind of understanding between us in this moment. 

“Can you elaborate?” He asked, voice hoarse. 

I wasn’t sure what it was, but I found myself wanting to tell them everything. “My mom, I mean Melissa, wasn’t very nice. She would tell me all the time about how you guys gave me up, how you didn’t want me. She said she never wanted a kid but now she was stuck with one. She had really strict rules, and if you didn’t follow them, there were even worse punishments. She’s broken all my fingers, most of my toes, a few limbs. My back is covered in scars from the buckle of her belt. She told me I was worthless, that no one could ever love me. She told me that I was a piece of shit every day. She hated me.” I was crying now, and I felt Remus’ arms come around me. I cried hard into his shoulder, unable to speak anymore. I gripped his sweater between my hands, I didn’t want him to move. I’d never been hugged like this. I didn’t want to let go.

Remus loosened his grip, but I held on stronger. “Go to Sirius,” he whispered in my ear, “let him comfort you as well.” I nodded, but still held tight.

I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind and turned, instinctively knowing it was Sirius. I held onto the front of his shirt while he rubbed up and down my back, shushing me in such a sweet way I wanted to cry more. 

I let myself fall apart for 10 more seconds, counting them in my head, before I pulled away and wiped my eyes. The two men in front of me looked like they wanted to say something, but at that moment Madam Pomfrey’s office door opened and she emerged. 

“The potion is ready, come along.” And she ushered us to a private room.

The room was simple, just a bed with a chair next to it. I moved to the corner of the room, arms crossed. I never like hospitals, there were too many memories associated with them. Sirius looked at me and came over, his hand resting on my shoulder.

“Okay, you three. Drink this, and we’ll know for sure if this is your daughter.” Madam Pomfrey said.

“Child,” I corrected automatically, making Remus and Sirius look at me confused. “I’m non-binary. I use they/them pronouns.” I amended, voice low. I was ready for them to tell me that I was wrong and it’s stupid.

“Right, our child.” Remus said, smiling at me. I loved them already.

Pomfrey handed the three of us a glass filled with clear liquid that smelled of roses. I shot it back, pleasantly surprised that it tasted like nothing. I looked over, Sirius and Remus had taken their potion as well, and I waited.


	5. Remus & Sirius are Too Adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to be all cool and edgy and maybe not post this today, but I just can't. I finished catching up on my writing but I would want to have this update if I was reading this story, so here it is for y'all as well. I'm not great with cliffhangers :)

Within a few seconds, the blue light Pomfrey had talked about appeared from me. It seemed to be searching, looking for something or someone. It appeared to have found its targets as it latched on to Sirius and Remus, my fathers. 

They both seemed shocked at first, staring at the light and then each other. I was worried about how they were reacting, they seemed upset. I started to shrink into myself, trying to slyly move from Sirius’ hand, still on my shoulder but he gripped harder.

“It’s our baby.” He said, eyes wet. Next thing I knew, I was being pulled into a fierce hug. It was nothing like the hug he had given me earlier. This hug screamed of love, loss, happiness. I felt, more than saw, Remus come and hug me from behind. He buried his face in my hair, whispering so quietly I couldn’t make out the words.

We stood like that for a moment before I spoke, “Hey, guys, I can’t really breathe.”

Sirius’ barking laughter rang out as he and Remus released me, both staring intently at me as if I was some creature that they had come across. “You’re really her, I mean, you. You’re really our kid.” Remus’ smile could’ve lit up the whole world.

All I could do was nod, tears threatening to escape again. I’ve cried more in the past 24 hours than I have in my entire life and I didn’t want to do it again.

“Let’s go back to the room and we can talk.” Sirius suggested and we all followed, both my dads holding my hands.

Once back in the room, I sat on the couch and both my dads sat on either side of me, each with one arm on the back of the couch. “So, tell us all about you. Your hobbies, interests, best pranks pulled.” Sirius winked.

“Calm down, Padfoot. Give them some time to process this.” Remus said, smiling slightly at his husband. 

I wasn’t sure where to start, so I started at the beginning. “Well, you already know about my childhood-”

“I’m going to kill that woman.” Sirius interrupted, eyes dark and promising revenge.

“No need,” I placed my hand on his chest, “I made sure that she can never do that again.”

“What did you do, pup?” Remus asked. Pup? I filled that away for later.

I bit my lip, not sure how they’d respond to what I had done. “Well, while we were on the run,” Sirius looked like he wanted to interrupt again but Remus gave him a pointed look and he closed his mouth. “I found a potion in a book I carried around that could sterilize a person. I mixed it into her morning coffee.”

“Brilliant! They’re definitely my kid!” Sirius was grinning. “You said you were on the run?” 

“Right, well, let me start at the beginning. I have 19 years to catch you guys up on.” I told them everything, from the tiny studio apartment I grew up in, my time at school. I told them about Paul, about the first every relationship I was in and how horribly it went. I told them all about my move to England, only to have to go on the run a few months later. I told them about my time in the forests. How on the day I turned seventeen, I packed all my things, tent included, and left Melissa when she was searching for food.

“So, yeah, that’s how I ended up here.” I smiled a little awkwardly as I wrapped up most of my story. I decided to leave out the gorey details of the bullying I faced, as well as my own demons I had to fight.

“Well I for one am very happy you are here.” Remus grinned, resting his hand on my shoulder and pulling me in for a hug. “I’m sure you have questions for us as well.”

I nodded, “I don’t really know where to start to be honest with you.”

“We’ll tell you anything you want to know, pup.” Sirius winked.

“Okay, well, what’s with calling me pup? Not that I don’t like it, but why that name?”

Sirius got off the couch and I was worried I had offended him, but then he transformed into a dog, right in front of my eyes. He jumped on the couch, licked the side of my face, then got down and was himself again. “That would be why, pup.”

I laughed, still trying to get all the dog slobber off my face, “You’re an Animagus!” 

“Sure am, little one. So were James and Peter.”

I turned to Remus, “I don’t want to be offensive, but is it true you’re a werewolf?”

His face fell and he retreated into himself, guess I know now where I got that from. “I am.” He looked, ashamed?

“Okay,” I responded like it was no big deal, because it wasn’t. “Is that why your friends became animals? I heard some rumor about that awhile back.”

“How did you hear a rumor about that? We were quite about the whole thing.” Remus was starting to seem less tense.

“Well, one of my really good friends from the States was a transfer from Hogwarts and they went here while you were teaching. They knew about you being a werewolf and mentioned something about seeing a big black dog around the same year you were here. It wasn’t really hard to put two and two together after Sirius just showed me what he can do and said that the other two could as well.”

Remus looked bewildered, “You’re really okay with me being a werewolf?”

I laughed, because really, how could I not be? “Of course! It just means my dads are two badasses.” I leaned into him and felt his chuckle. I looked over and Sirius had tears in his eyes. “Hey, what’s doing?” I asked.

“You called us your dads.” He said, matter of factly.

I felt my face heat up, “Well, yeah that’s what you are. Is that not okay that I call you that?” I hadn’t asked, I just said it.

“It’s more than okay, pup.” He smiled. 

“Well, that leads to my next question, or two really. I wanted to drop the name Berry and take up Lupin-Black, but wanted to make sure you’re both okay with it. And I was wondering what you want me to call you.”

Sirius looked like a kid in a candy store and Remus looked equally as excited. “We’d be honored if you took our names.” Remus said.

“Fuck honored,” Sirius chuckled, “it’d make mine and Moony’s year!”

“That’s settled then,” I said, a huge grin on my face. “What do y’all want to be called?”

“I love that you say ‘y’all’ it really is adorable.” Sirius teased, “and it’s up to you, pup.”

I was suddenly nervous, “Well, I like Dad and Pops.”

Sirius’ hand shot in the air, “I call dibs on Pops!” 

“And I will gladly be Dad.” Remus beamed. 

“And I still want to be Pup.” I said, looking at both men with a fake glare on my face.

“You got it.” Remus kissed the top of my head.

We slid into easy conversation, trading stories about different pranks, old friends, and school. Both of their faces lit up anytime I called them Pops or Dad, and I was sure mine did the same when they called me Pup.

“Goodness, look at the time.” Dad said suddenly, looking at his watch. “It’s almost time for the train to get here. Danny, you need to get into your robes and get ready!”

“Oh no problem,” I said, grabbing my backpack off the floor, “I already got everything packed. I just need a place to change and need to find out where to drop off my suitcase.” 

“Suitcase?” Both men asked at the same time. Right, wizards use trunks. I had never really understood why, and refused to use one when I lived in the states. Really, they’re so bulky and heavy. I pulled out my suitcase and showed it to them, letting them inspect it.

“I put a non detectable extension charm on it so it can hold everything I need. Then I just shrink it and put it in my bag.” I informed them.

“Right,” Pops said, “You can use our bathroom to change and do whatever it is you need to do.” I thanked him and started rummaging for my robes and makeup. “I forgot to ask, what house are you in?” 

I lifted up my green and silver tie, “Slytherin.” I said, not really paying attention because I was looking for my vest.

“You’re a Slytherin?” Pops said, sounding odd.

I turned to look at him, his face was similar to when I had my seizure earlier. Dad wrapped his arms around Pops, a tight smile on his lips that I felt wasn’t aimed at me but his husband. “We’re proud of you, Pup. Regulus was also a Slytherin. Isn’t that right, love?” He turned to Sirius and I swear I saw his hand tighten just a bit on his shoulder.

“That’s right,” Pops said through gritted teeth, “My dear baby brother was in Slytherin.”

This surprised me, “I’m named after your brother? Can I meet him?” 

The men exchanged heavy looks, before Pops spoke, “I’m afraid not. He passed away the same year you were born.” 

I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his middle. “I’m so sorry, Pops. I would have loved to have met him.”

He hugged me back for a moment, before releasing me and telling me to get dressed. I went into the bathroom, stripping quickly before donning my uniform. I was touching up my makeup when I heard them speaking.

“We should tell them about Harry, they deserve to know” Remus was saying in a hushed voice.

“Tell them what, Moony? That we raised him for the last 3 years? Do you want to risk making them feel replaced when we just got them back?” Sirius’ voice wasn’t as quiet and was filled with emotion.

“Of course not, Padfoot. But we need to start this relationship off with honesty. Do you really expect them not to find out? They’ll be rooming with Harry and they decided to take our name. There are too many opportunities for them to find out from someone other than us. Then they might feel like we’re hiding something.”

I had finished up with my makeup and was debating what to do. They raised Harry Potter? From what they’ve told me, James and Lily were their best friends and Sirius was Harry’s godfather. Of course they raised him. I thought about what Sirius said, did I feel replaced? McGonagall had said that they never stopped loving me and they showed me that. I decided that I needed answers and they were going to give them to me.

I opened the door and the room fell silent, my fathers were standing less than two feet apart from one another, both seemingly upset. “You know,” I started, walking to the drink cart and pouring myself a glass of firewhiskey, “You guys really suck at whispering.” I winked at them to try and let them know I wasn’t upset at what I heard. 

“We’re sorry, Danny.” Remus said. I didn’t like it when he didn’t call me pup, it made me feel like I was in trouble. 

“We weren’t sure how to tell you.” Sirius said, his eyes pleading for me to understand.

“I get it. He’s your godson, the son of your two best friends. Of course you took him in when your name was cleared. I wouldn’t expect anything less. It’s part of what makes y’all such good people.” 

“You aren’t upset, then?” Sirius asked.

“Not even a little bit, Pops. I do have some questions though, if you don’t mind. And we need to make it quick, I only have about fifteen minutes before I need to be down in the great hall.”

“Ask away, my dear.” Remus said, eyeing my glass of firewhiskey with a disapproving look. 

I sighed and handed my glass over to Sirius who took it happily and jumped into my questions. “Does he know about me? Should I tell him? Is it okay if I tell everyone about y’all being my dads? Will he be upset learning about me?” I asked them all fast, scared of the answers they may give me.

It was Remus who spoke, “He doesn’t know about you, but not because we’re ashamed. The only people that we told were McGonagall, Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, James and Lily. We were so upset when you were taken from us and the pitying looks people gave us became too much to bear.”

“That’s fair.” I said, and it was true, I hated when people pity me and there wasn’t a point in making people do so if you could avoid it. “But why Madam Pomfrey. The others I can understand, buy why her?”

“Well,” Sirius started, “When we told James and Lily about wanting to have a kid, they recommended that we talk to her. She was able to point us in the right direction since she knew so much about it during her time at St. Mungos.” 

“As to your other questions,” Remus continued, “You are more than welcome to tell anyone you would like. I know Padfoot and I will be singing about it from the rooftops.” He squeezed my hand and Sirius nodded enthusiastically. 

“I don’t think Prongslet will be upset about you, if anything he’ll hound you with questions and be happy to have someone he can relate to about family.” Sirius smiled.

“Prongslet?” 

“We called James Prongs in school and your father has taken to calling Harry all sorts of things. His new favorite being fawn for baby dear. James could transform into a stag and Peter, a mouse.” 

I had to laugh at this, my father and his obsessive need for nicknames. 

“Come on, Pup, it’s time to get you to the great hall to meet your classmates and plan your pranks.” Sirius said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and leading me to the great hall, Remus trailing behind him and shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the "What's doing" I picked up from the Black Dagger Brotherhood novels (amazing by the way, highly recommend) and is something I now say more often than I should. My spouse doesn't like it, so I write it in just about everything.


	6. Harry Potter Deserves Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, sickness + holidays + family drama. Please let me know what you think

The Great Hall was huge, with thousands of floating candles. The ceiling reflected the cloudy grey sky outside. I recognized the four long tables where the students sat and the head table, where the professors were already sitting except for a few empty chairs, from my reading of Hogwarts: A History. What I didn’t recognize was a smaller table, positioned near the back. 

As if sensing my curiosity, Remus spoke up. “That’s where the 8th years will be sitting. The staff thought it best if you had your own space.”

I was debating if I should go ahead and sit, when Sirius grabbed my hand and led me to the head table. “Let’s introduce you to everyone, Pup.” He was smiling so wide I was worried his face would split.

Once we reached the head table, Charlie came around and hugged me. “How are you, Danny?” His eyes held concern and I felt my stomach flip a little bit.

“I’m great. It’s been a really good day so far.” I smiled at him. 

“Ah, Charlie!” Pops said, “I see you’ve already met our kid.” At this, heads turned in our direction, the professors seemed shocked.

“Yes everyone,” Dad spoke, “Sirius and I have a child. Their name is Danny and they’re here for their 8th year. They were separated from us when they were born and their mother took them to America. Please respect our wishes to not go into too much detail. They have found us and we are so grateful. We wanted to let you know before the gossip started.” 

I felt awkward with all eyes on me, so I just waved. A very tiny man spoke up, “Pleasure to meet you, Miss. I’m professor Flitwick, I teach charms.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.”

Before I could correct him, Padfoot spoke up. “They use they/them pronouns so it would be Mx. And it’s Mx. Lupin-Black.” He looked down at me, winking and I smiled back. I was really going to like having parents that support me. 

“Well, Pup, it’s time for you to go and sit at your table. I can hear the others arriving.” Dad said, kissing the top of my head and taking his seat, Sirius right next to him. 

I walked over to our table, the anxiety coming back again. I really wasn’t sure how well this was going to go. My fathers told me that there shouldn’t be an issue with Harry Potter, but there were also 8 other students. Would they hate me? Would they accept me?

I looked up to the head table, and both my dads raised their glasses to me and winked. I could do this. I was the child of Sirius and Remus, two of the most badass people to ever exist.

In no time, students were piling into the Great Hall, talking and laughing with their friends, and no one seemed to notice me. I looked to the entrance just as Harry Potter came in, a bushy haired girl at his side. They appeared to be in a deep conversation, Harry seemed upset and kept glancing at a tall, skinny boy with strikingly white hair. They came over and sat at the table, I guess someone must have told them about it.

It only took about a minute before the 10 seats were full. There were two Hufflepuffs, two Ravenclaws, two Gryffinors and three Slytherins. 

“Well,” An attractive dark skinned person with high cheekbones sitting opposite me said, “Looks like the Slytherin’s will outnumber all of you this year.” He winked at the blond haired Slytherin sitting on my right, and I got a feeling that they must be friends.

“Whatever you say, Zabini.” A blond Hufflepuff girl interjected, “I think you’ll be surprised at what Justin and I will do for the Hufflepuffs.”

“Yeah,” A curly hair boy responded, who must be Justin since he was the only other Hufflepuff, “Hannah and I here are quite ready to kick some snake ass!” The two high fived and smiled.

The sorting started then, there weren’t may first years, which made sense seeing as the war had just ended. I suspected parents probably wanted to wait and make sure the threat was really gone before sending their kids off to the place the final battle happened. It only took about 5 minutes, then everyone was back to talking. I sat in silence, observing those around me and trying to catch my parents eye at the head table. 

“Guys,” The bushy hair Gryffindor chided, “We’re all being rude. There’s a new student here and I think we should all introduce ourselves.” I recognized her as Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of our age, and the brains of the Golden Trio. She may have brains, but she should realize that talking about people as if they aren’t there isn’t the most polite thing to do. “Hi, I’m Hermione Granger.” She smiled.

“I’m Danny.” I wasn’t quite ready to tell them all my last name, I was hoping to talk to Harry first, or at least get to know everyone’s names. I didn’t want to be more of the center of attention than I already was right now.

Hermione elbowed Harry, who grumbled at her but spoke up, “I’m Harry, Harry Potter.” he seemed nervous, which made sense. I couldn’t imagine how many people he met who fawned over him and treated him like an icon rather than a person.

“It’s nice to meet you, Harry.” I wanted to tell him that my dads have told me all about him, but it would probably come off badly since he wasn’t aware who they were yet.

And so the introductions went, Justin and Hannah introduced themselves properly, followed by a blond haired Ravenclaw called Anthony Goldstien who seemed nice enough, and Terry Boot the other Ravenclaw.

The first of the Slytherin’s to speak was the attractive one with the high cheekbones. “I’m Blaise Zabini. I’m the pretty one, and the most fun.” They grabbed my hand, kissing the top of it.

“Oh shut it, Zabini,” a thin boy with dark hair said, “Ignore them, they like to try and flirt with everyone,” he rolled his eyes before introducing himself, “I’m Theodore Nott, but everyone calls me Theo.” His smile was warm, friendly. 

“Nice to meet you.” I smiled back. I noticed he used they/them for Blaise and decided to store that away for further investigations. It would be nice to not be the only person here who didn’t identify with gender.

“And I’m Draco Malfoy.” The blond boy spoke up. His grey eyes seemed wary, and I realized at once why. I knew his story too, his father had been a death eater who was in Azkaban. Draco, however, was cleared of all charges since he was a minor and, as it came out later, was severely abused and forced to be what his parents wanted him to be. I could understand that immensely and immediately decided to never bring his past up, unless he did.

“It’s nice to meet you, Draco.” I placed my hand on his upper arm, trying to show some comfort.

“Danny,” Theo spoke up, “We didn’t get your last name.”

Shit, I was really hoping no one would notice that. I really didn’t want to do this, not here and now. “Well, it’s-”

But at that moment, the headmistress stood and the hall fell silent. She went over the rules, no going in the forest, no hexing, no fighting. She also led the room in a moment of silence for all those lost in the war. She talked about how important it was for us to unite, to stand together to prevent another war. I agreed with her there, if people could get passed their stupid prejudice, maybe we wouldn’t need a third Wizarding War. 

When she sat, the table in front of us was filled with food. Everyone dug in, not much conversing happening since we were all busy eating. I was really hoping that everyone would forget about my last name for a little bit, but I’ve never been lucky before.

“Danny,” Justin spoke up, “You were just about to tell us your last name before the headmistress started speaking.” 

I took a long sip of my drink, wishing it was wine. When I set down my goblet, I looked over at Harry. “Harry, do you think we can talk really quickly?” I really didn’t want to blindside him, but I knew my classmates wouldn’t give up until I told them.

Harry seemed skeptical but agreed and we stood to move a few feet away from the table. “Look,” he said, sounding dejected, “I’m not really in the mood to go over the war right now.”

This poor boy. How many people have cornered him, asking him to relieve what must be horrid memories? I could relate to him immediately, after the war was over, everyone from back home hounded me with owls. I knew it wasn’t the same level, not even close, but I understood. 

“No, Harry,” I placed my hand on his forearm, trying to sooth him, “I wanted to talk to you about my last name before I told everyone else.”

He raised his eyebrow, “No offense, but why would your last name matter to me?”

“Prongslet!” I heard Sirius call as he and Remus made their way over to us. This would be so much easier with them here, at least Harry would know I’m not lying. I just hoped my dads knew why I hadn’t told him yet.

“Sirius!” Harry’s face immediately changed, lighting up as he hugged his godfather.

“Hello, Harry.” Dad said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, a move Harry didn’t miss. “How was the train ride?” 

Harry stared at Remus’ arm for a moment more before turning his attention to him, “It was fine. They enlarged a compartment for all the 8th years so we could talk and get to know each other better.”

“That’s great. I hope there weren’t too many issues with the Slytherins?” Sirius said.

“Not at all,” Harry assured him, “Since the Malfoy and Nott trials this summer, Theo, Draco and I have come to a truce and I never really had any issues with Zabini.” Harry turned back to me, “So, what is this about your last name?”

I looked at both my fathers, who nodded, “My last name is Lupin-Black. Sirius and Remus are my biological parents.”

“And before you say anything, Prongslet,” Pops started, seeing Harry's open mouth, “We just found this out today. We thought they were gone forever. They were born nineteen years ago, before you even. Almost no one knew. But we took the test, and they’re our baby.” 

Harry took a few, deep breaths before speaking. “Okay, this is a lot for me to take in.” my dad's faces fell, I couldn’t imagine how worried they must be that Harry would be mad. “I’m happy for you three, really. But I need a minute to take this all in, after all, I’ve never had a sister before.” 

“Sibling,” I corrected, because he really was like a child to my parents. “I use gender neutral terms.”

“Well, brilliant! I have a sibling. I have so many questions.” He was smiling, but I could see the worry behind his eyes.

“Harry, we’re so thankful to have the both of you in our lives.” Sirius spoke up, “We love you both, very much.” This seemed to be exactly what Harry needed to hear, because he smiled, the worry leaving his eyes.

“Well, you two can get acquainted in the common room. We all need to return to our seats, we’re attacking quite the looks.” Dad said, kissing the top of my head and the two of them headed off for the head table while Harry and I walked back to our table.

“Shove off, Malfoy. I want to sit next to my sibling!” Harry declared when we reached the table. Draco’s eyes went wide and I think he was too shocked to question anything, he just took the seat next to Hermione, who was already about to speak. “You heard me right,” Harry addressed the table, tossing his arm around my shoulder. “Danny is basically my sibling now. They’re Remus and Sirius’ kid. So anyone messes with them, and they have the Chosen One to deal with.”

I couldn’t help but laugh, the brave Harry Potter was threatening people for me. He was taking this so well, but I guess it’s not too much of a surprise for him to have unbelievable things thrown his way. 

“Harry,” Hermione’s voice took on a strict tone, “How do you know she’s telling the truth?”

I flinched back, not only at her accusation, but also at being misgendered. “ _ They _ ,” Harry corrected, “are telling the truth. Remus and Sirius told me themselves.”

Hermione didn’t seem to have a comeback to this, so she sat back but I could practically see the gears turning in her head. 

“Let me see if I have this straight,” Blaise started, but Theo interrupted him.

“You can’t get anything straight, Zabini. Not even yourself.” He winked at his friend who waved him off.

“You, Danny, are the offspring of Lupin and Black. And you’re a Slytherin.  _ And _ , if I heard correctly, use they/them pronouns?” Blaise looked like a kid in a candy store.

“Yes, to all of those points, Blaise.” I answered kindly, “My last name is Lupin-Black, I was sorted yesterday into Slytherin, and I am non-binary.” 

Blaise actually put their hands in the air, “This is going to be one badass year.”


	7. Firewhiskey might as well be veritisirum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for this chapter from meeting my spouse's best friends and they recommended we play never have I ever. Quite fun and I wanted to see how these characters would feel about it

Most of us fell into polite conversion after that, only Hermione seemed to be staying silent. I learned that Blaise was also non-binary, and told me that Slytherin was the best house for anyone in the LGBTQIA community since almost no one in the house was straight. Harry and Draco told me all about their school boy rivalry, laughing about the times that they tried to hex each other. The two Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's seemed to be keeping to themselves and I already had a plan in place on how to change that. 

Blaise was telling me, in vivid detail nonetheless, about a very handsome boy he’d met in Paris when Charlie Weasley appeared at our table.

I smiled up at him, “Hey, Charlie!” 

“Hey, Yank.” He winked at me and I felt the familiar flip in my stomach.

“Charlie!” Harry called, “You already know my sibling here?”

“Sure do, met them today actually. So, Danny, you told them I expect?” 

I blushed slightly, I really wasn’t good at having the attention on me, especially not when it was Charlie Weasley. “Yeah, they know. And you know already that my dads told the professors.”

“Brilliant! Okay, everyone. I’m meant to show you to your 8th year dorms. McGonagall will be in shortly to tell you all about how this year is going to go.”

We followed Charlie out of the great hall, Harry and Hermione running to catch up with him. Draco and Theo appeared at my sides just as we turned a corner. “So tell us, Danny, why did you come to Hogwarts?” Theo asked.

I knew this question was going to come, along with the fact that I’m a year older than everyone here, but I wasn’t ready to answer it yet. I didn’t want to have to tell my story more than once. “I’ll tell y’all tonight. I was hoping that everyone could hang out in the common room. I have some firewhiskey, we can play games and get to know each other.”

Draco chuckled, “I think I’m going to like you, LB. Between your accent and your brain, we’re going to be great friends.”

After a few more turns and long hallways, we stopped in front of a door that looked almost identical to the one that led to my dad's room. “Now,” Charlie said, turning to face all of us, “This room has been charmed to only allow 8th years, as well as professors in. Since that is the case, there isn’t a password. The door knows all of you, as well as all the professors.” 

He opened the door and we followed him inside. The common room was gorgeous. There were multiple desks on the far left wall under windows that faced the lake, a stone fireplace that already had a fire roaring, and three large couches that looked like you could just melt into them. 

“The dorms are up the stairs. Girls dorms on the left, boys on the right, and non-conforming in the middle. Each dorm room has its own bathroom, each person will have a much larger bed than before. We trust you to act like adults so there are no charms in place to keep people from going to whatever dorm they choose. We know you’ve all been through hell and we want to make this year as comfortable as possible.” Charlie’s eyes were dark, and I wanted to ask him if he was okay but it didn’t seem appropriate. “Now, go get settled in. McGonagall will be here soon.” With that, he left.

“Come on, roomie.” Blaise grinned, “We should go check out or room.” 

I waved at Draco and Theo before following Blaise. Our room was rather large, with king size beds on either wall and a door that I assumed led to the bathroom in the middle. We each had a desk and a wardrobe. This was so much better than being on the run. I was about to tell Blaise to pick out a bed, when I noticed that our stuff was at the foot of each bed already. 

“Looks like I get the bed on the left,” I said, walking over and beginning to unpack. When I turned to put my books on the desk, I saw Blaise sitting awkwardly on their bed. “Hey,” I called, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” they started, but shook their head, “Not really. I just want to make sure I won’t make you uncomfortable. We barely know each other, and now there’s a very good chance you’re going to see me naked, and I never even asked your sexual orientation.” They said this all very fast.

I couldn’t help but grin. When was the last time someone was worried about making me uncomfortable? “It’s okay, Blaise.” I reassured them, “I don’t have any problem with the naked human body. No offense, I’m pretty sure we’re only destined to be the best of friends.” I winked and their face lit up.

“Good! Because I think I’m going to like you, as a friend I mean, a lot.” They seemed happier and turned to unpack. 

Once I was done, I went down to the common room to await McGonagall. Draco, Harry, Theo, and Terry were already there. “Hey guys!” I called, plopping down next to Theo, “What do y’all think of a fun ‘get to know each other’ night. I have some firewhiskey and some fun games we can play!” 

Theo chuckled, which I had a feeling people were going to do whenever I said “y’all”, “I’m down, and I know the other Slytherins will be as well.”

“I’m sure I can get Hermione to join too,” Harry commented.

We all looked at Terry, who rolled his eyes, “I’m sure I can get Anthony to join. And Hannah and Justin will love the idea.”

Just then, the door opened and professor McGonagall walked in, calling down the other students who were still in their dorms. Once everyone was accounted for, she started. “This year will be quite different. Some of your classes will be spent with the 7th years, they will be Charms, Transfigurations, Herbology, History of Magic, along with some electives. However, all other classes will be 8th year specific, since most of you were here for the start of your 7th year but the teaching was subpar. Those professors will examine your skill level and create lesson plans around that.” It made a lot of sense, especially considering that DADA wasn’t a combined year. Most of us already knew too much for our age. 

“Furthermore,” She continued, “The last half of your days on Friday will be spent interning for your specialties. Since you are all well of age, you will be allowed to visit Hogsmeade during the weekends, as well as not having a curfew on the weekends. I do ask that you not abuse this.” She looked directly at Harry, who blushed and looked down. I’d have to ask him about that. “Alcohol is permitted, only in this dormitory. However, if you are drinking, you are not to leave the dormitory, nor are you to drink during the day. I know you have all been through a lot, too much for anyone your age. I will not treat you as children.” Her eyes shined with unshed tears, she really cared about her students. “Are there any questions?”

All of us shook our heads, it was pretty clear after all. “Very well, please enjoy your night. If you need me, the password to my office is victory.” And she left.

Draco clapped his hands, and turned to all of us. “Danny has a wonderful idea! We’re all going to get to know each other. Danny, go get your firewhiskey.” 

I ran up the stairs to my dorm, and could hear some grumbling from the other students. Firewhiskey in hand, I went back downstairs and ushered everyone onto the couches, sitting next to Harry with Hermione on his other side. Once everyone was settled, I conjured 10 glasses, poured a fair amount in each and handed them out.

“Before we start our game,” Theo emitted, “Danny here promised to tell us why they’re at Hogwarts this year.”

Right, I did say that. “Well, my birth mother was offered a job by the Ministry to come work for their department for Regulation of Magical Creatures. She accepted and we moved here at the end of my 6th year.” I took a deep breath, steadying myself, “But then Voldemort infiltrated the ministry. My mother is muggle born, and when they found out, we had to go on the run. We were on the run for two years, hiding from Death Eaters they sent after us. I’m pretty sure Voldemort had to have known about my dads, because there was no other reason to have hunted us for so long.” The voice of my mother sounded in my head, telling me it was all my fault that we had to run, and that no matter what happened we couldn’t go back to the states and put her friends and family in danger. “After the war was over and I heard about the 8th year opportunity at Hogwarts, I decided to come here to finish my education.”

Harry placed his hand on mine, squeezing lightly. “I’m glad you’re here now.” A tiny smile appeared on his lips and I was comforted, knowing that he too knew what it was like to be on the run. I squeezed his hand back and winked.

“Okay,” I said, wanting to change the subject, “we’re going to start with a fairly simple game, Never Have I Ever.” Hermione’s eyes widened and I guessed she knew the game already, Justin was grinning. “You start with five fingers, and one person goes at a time and they say something they’ve never done, if anyone else has done it, you put down one finger and take a drink. Got it?” Everyone nodded, “I’ll start. Never Have I Ever failed a test.” Blaise, Theo, Harry, Justin, and Terry put a finger down and drank.

“I’ll go next!” Draco called, clearing his throat dramatically, “Never Have I Ever lived with Muggles.” Harry, Hermione, and Justin put a finger down and drank. 

“Theo, you go. And remember, this is about getting to know each other.” 

He nodded and thought for a moment, “Never Have I Ever been to another house's dormitory.” Harry, Blaise, Justin, Hannah and Anthony put a finger down and drank.

“Tell us which house and why!” I called out.

“I went to the Ravenclaw common room for tutoring,” Justin said.

“I went to the Hufflepuff common room to tutor.” Anthony chimed in, causing Justin to blush. I wasn’t sure if he was embarrassed at needing a tutor or if something more might be there, I stored that away.

“I went to the Gryffindor common room to see Neville,” Hannah blushed. 

“Wait,” Blaise interrupted, “You and Longbottom were together?”

“Are together,” Hannah amended.

“Bloody hell, Longbottom has good taste.” Blaise winked at Hannah. “I went to the Hufflepuff common room for sex,” 

Theo and Draco rolled their eyes and I had a feeling this was a common thing with Blaise.

“Well, Potter, spill it.” Draco called.

“Well, I went to the Slytherin common room 2nd year while under Polyjuice to question you, Malfoy, about the chamber. And I went to the Ravenclaw common room during the battle to try and find the diadem, but ended up cursing Carrow instead because he spit on McGonagall.”

Everyone was staring at Harry as if he had grown another head. This boy and I were going to get along great. “My turn, Never Have I Ever kissed someone of the same gender.” Draco, Blaise, Justin, Anthony, and I took a drink and put a finger down.

“Well, mine can’t be that much of a surprise,” I said, “Considering how I’m very not straight and the fact that I’m non-binary.” Everyone chuckled, “What about you, Draco?”

A slight pink tint covered his face, “I was in a wizard bar over the summer and met a very handsome fellow. We got along quite well and we kissed at the end of the night.”

Anthony spoke next, “Mine was a close friend who became something more. It was nice, if not a little confusing.” Justin nodded along, and I had a guess my suspicion was correct about the two of them.

“Okay, my turn,” Hannah said.

“Wait, is no one going to ask me about it?” Blaise seemed bewildered.

“No one needs to, Zabini,” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Anyway,” Hannah called, bringing our attention back to her, “Never Have I Ever had a crush on a Weasley.” Harry, Hermione, Blaise, and myself put down a finger. “Who? We need details!”

Harry was blushing pretty heavily, “Ginny, and Bill.” It seemed like Harry was starting to feel the effects of his many drinks. Malfoy’s eyes widened and he appeared both shocked and intrigued.

Hermione seemed scandalized by Harry’s statement, “Bill? Since when are you into guys?”

Harry only shrugged, “I don’t know if I’m really into guys, but I had a crush on Cedric, and Bill is really attractive.” 

“Well, mine is obviously Ron.” Hermione snorted.

“Mine’s Ginny. And the twins.” Blaise commented. 

I was really hoping no one would ask me, but luck wasn’t on my side. “What about you, Black?” Theo asked.

I grumbled about stupid questions a bit before answering. “Charlie.” my face felt hot.

Draco looked at me for a moment before nodding. “Makes sense, he’s quite the looker.”

“Okay, Anthony,” I said quickly, hoping to take the attention away from myself, “Your turn.”

“Never Have I Ever been part of the Slug Club.” Harry, Hermione, and Blaise put their fingers down.

“Damn, I lost.” Harry and Blaise said at the same time, laughing loudly.

“Wait, what is a Slug Club?” I asked, thoroughly confused.

“The potions master, Slughorn,” Harry said, his words slurred a bit, “Collects students into this club for people well connected or just really good at potions. Calls it the Slug Club.”

That’s a dumb name, and I wasn’t sure how I felt about this teacher collecting students. “Well, now that the game is over I think we should all get to bed, first lessons tomorrow and all.” Hermione said, standing and slapping her thighs. Those of us with Firewhiskey still left in our glasses downed them and headed towards the stairs.

“Hey LB, I think I’m going to like you.” Draco said before starting up the steps.

“Why do you call me that?” I asked, I couldn’t figure it out.

“Oh, Lupin-Black is your last name, but it’s a mouth full. LB is just easier. Night,” with that he disappeared up the steps and I decided to head to bed as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think <3


	8. Dragon Keepers, er, Dragons, can make your heart flutter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea of changing how dragons are transported from hstraven work "Charlie Moves In" (which is amazing, by the way 10/10 I've read it at least 6 times this month) I will be taking my own spin on it, but felt it was right to credit the person who gave me the idea

I woke the next morning to Blaise singing loudly in the shower. Groaning, I rolled over to check the time. 7am, I had wanted to sleep another hour, but I guess that wasn’t happening now.

I decided to get up and hop in the shower as well, thankful that there were two in the bathroom. When I walked in, Blaise had the curtain to his shower open and I was greeted by their ass. “Dude, really?” they jumped, not having heard me come in. “If you’re going to sing so loudly that all of the UK can hear you, at least close the curtain.” It really was too early for this shit.

“Sorry, love. But you can’t act like seeing my arse this morning wasn’t the best way to wake up.” They winked at me before shutting the curtain. I wasn’t a morning person and Blaise was making that quite difficult.

Once I was done with the shower, I got dressed and put on my makeup before heading downstairs. Hermione was sitting on the couch, the kettle already magically heated. “Good morning,” I called, making myself a cup of tea. I had slowly moved from coffee to tea while on the run, since tea was much easier to carry, but still didn’t understand why people here drank so much of it. Hermione only hummed, her nose in a book, so I decided to address the elephant in the room. “I know you don’t trust me, but can we at least try to be friends?”

She finally put down her book, “I’m just trying to look out for Harry. I worry about him. He’s been through a lot, and I’ve been there with him through all of it.” 

I felt my respect for Hermione grow, she was worried about my godbrother. “I know,” I moved to the couch, sitting next to her and putting my hand on her arm, “I know you’ve been there for him and I haven’t. But Remus and Sirius trust me. I’m not trying to replace anyone in his life. I just learned that he would be involved in my life yesterday.” She looked at me, surprise coloring her face, “I promise you, I just want to get to know him. I’m not here to do more than that. No ulterior motives, no wishes to harm him, nothing sinister. We’ve both been through enough.” Hermione’s eyes filled with tears and she hugged me tightly.

“I’m so glad to hear that,” She cried into my shoulder, “He’s practically my brother, I love him so much. He’s been through more than anyone should have to go through in their entire life. I’m sorry for judging you prematurely.”

I chuckled, releasing her, “It’s okay, Hermione, I promise. I know how much you mean to him, my dads told me so. I just want to be friends. Besides, I’d do the same if it was Paul.”

"Who?"

"My best friend." I smiled at her. 

She nodded, grabbing my hand and standing up, “Let’s go to breakfast, we can get to know one another.”

Once down in the Great Hall, we took our seats at the 8th year table, loading our plates up. Hermione told me all about their first 4 years at Hogwarts before Draco, Theo, and Blaise joined us. “Are we talking about the triwizard tournament?” Draco asked, shoving a piece of toast in his mouth.

With that, the 5 of us talked about the triwizard tournament and how it impacted all of them. Turns out, Draco was surprised to learn that it was Hermione who helped Harry the most and asked for private lessons. After a rather dramatic showing of busting Dumbeldore’s Army in their fifth year given by Draco, the rest of our year joined us.

“I will never get over the fact that Marietta will always have the word sneak on her face,” Justin said, laughing.

“I never would’ve thought you had it in you, Granger.” Draco said, wiping tears out of his eyes.

We talked a bit more, everyone filling me in on their years of Hogwarts, before it came time for the first lesson of the day. 

“Where are you off to?” Theo asked, walking next to me.

“I’m off to Care of Magical Creatures. You?” 

“I’m off to Arithmancy with Granger, Potter, and Malfoy.” A sly smile reached his lips, “Care of Magical Creatures with Charlie?” He was trying to not sound smug, but it wasn’t working.

I nudged his shoulder with mine, “Yes, with  _ Professor Weasley _ .” I rolled my eyes.

“Have fun,” He whispered in my ear as I left the castle to go to my lesson.

From what I understood from my papers I received, Care of Magical Creatures lessons will be held at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

“Danny!” Charlie called, walking out of the forest. “Welcome to your first lesson!”

“Thank you, Professor Weasley.” I wasn’t really sure how to address him. We weren’t friends really, but he didn’t strike me as the Professor type.

“None of that, you’ll call me Charlie. The younger students will have to call me Professor, but not you.” He winked. What was with this man and winking? Was he flirting or was he just overly friendly?

Deciding to ignore the feelings going on inside me, I decided to ask him what we were doing. He explained that we would be taking a portkey to where they were building a new dragon sanctuary. The first term will be about research and getting the sanctuary ready, and next term the dragons will be arriving. We started walking towards a hut that he explained belonged to Hagrid and Charlie was staying there for the time being. "I’ll likely be staying at the sanctuary on weekends once the dragons arrive.” he informed me. 

Once inside the hut, we grabbed onto a small dragon statue and the familiar feeling of being hooked somewhere behind my navel occurred.

We landed on soft grass. Mountains surrounded us, with an empty field that stretched for miles. There was one cabin already, with loads of wood, stone, and other building materials placed strategically around the field. 

“Welcome to Scafell.” Charlie grinned, he seemed like he belonged here, out in the open versus teaching in a castle. “First order of business, getting these cabins together. There will be twelve over all. A mess hall, an office, a research lab, and the rest are for those staying here. Each residency cabin will have two rooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, a sitting area, and a dining area.” 

I couldn’t help the groan that escaped me, “How on Earth are the two of us going to build all that in just a few months?” 

Charlie laughed, his head tilting back, causing the butterflies to make their return in my gut, “I guess it’s a good thing we have magic, huh?”

I felt my face heat, “Right.” I grumbled. 

“Do you know the incantations?” I shook my head, “No problem. I’ll teach them to you.”

We spent the next hour putting up the cabins using a variety of spells and charms. Once we reached the last one, I spoke up.

“So, if it’s only taking one lesson to get everything built, how will we need to spend all of the term getting everything done?” 

“Well, getting the cabins finished is the easy part. Next, we need to furnish them, not to mention everything that needs to be set up for the dragons themselves. All of that shouldn’t take more than a few weeks, but after that we’ll start our research on how best to transport the dragons.”

“Wait, I thought you rode dragons or stupified them?” All of my studies had shown me that it was the safest way of transporting such large and unpredictable creatures. 

We finished erecting the last cabin before Charlie spoke, his face glum. “It’s how we’ve done it, yes. But it’s terribly hard on the dragons and the keepers to fly that long since we can only travel at night, and stupefying them isn’t very humane.”

All I could do was nod, he was right. I’d been stupefied a few times while on the run and it wasn’t an experience I would want to try again. Stupefying dragons took multiple wizards and even more strikes to the dragon during transport. 

“Right, let’s go take a look inside.” I followed Charlie into the cabin. There was no furniture, nor any appliances but it was easy to tell where everything would go. There were stairs to the left, and we took those. Once upstairs, we entered a hallway that overlooked downstairs with three doors, one on the far left, one on the far right, and one in the center. Charlie led me through the door on the left and we entered what I assumed would be a bedroom. 

He pulled out a small bag from inside his robe pockets and started to enlarge the items inside. There was a bed, a dresser, two end tables as well as some personal items like pictures and hand made blankets. “I take it, this will be your room?” I asked sarcastically. 

“Sure will be, doll. And you’ll be right down the hall once you’re done with Hogwarts.” He said it like there was no question, but I had about a million but couldn’t voice any of them.

“Oh, okay.”

“Let’s floo back. Oh. and your dads left a message and asked if you would have lunch with them in their room.” My face lit up. I was so excited to see them and hang out. I entered the floo with Charlie, hand in hand and he called out “Hagrid's Hut”.

Once we were back on Hogwarts grounds, I released his hand and gathered my things. I was about to leave when I turned back to him, “Thank you, Charlie, for letting me stay on the reservation after Hogwarts.”

He gave a small smile, “Of course, the world could use more Dragon Keepers. Plus, I’ll be able to teach you myself. See you at dinner, treasure.” My face flamed. 

“Any homework, Professor?” I asked, trying not to smile and failing miserably. 

“Yes, actually,” Charlie responded, also trying not to laugh, “I expect you to have ideas on how to decorate your room by class Friday.” 

I was laughing as I left the hut, and I could hear Charlie doing so as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think!


	9. Brothers are the worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! I am basing some of Harry's action in this chapter based very much on my own little brother

I went up to the common room since I was on break and lunch wasn’t for another hour, The other 8th years were gathered around talking. I already knew I wanted a fairly simple room, so I decided to try and get a little ahead for my first class after lunch, Charms. I knew we would be taking this class with the 7th years, and I practiced the charms covered in the first chapter of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7 as well as Quintessence: A Quest. 

When the bell rang for lunch, Harry came up to me. “Hey, Danny. Sirius and Remus asked if I would walk you to their room. They thought you might not be too familiar yet with the halls.”

I chuckled, “They got that right. I know how to get here, the Great Hall, and to Care of Magical Creatures. I’m just glad I don’t have any classes alone so there’s always someone there to point me in the right direction.” I was relieved when I found out that all the 8th years are taking their core classes together. All my electives, save for Care of Magical Creatures, had a classmate in them.

Harry and I walked together to my dads room and he told me about his first day in Arithmancy. Apparently he had decided it was a good class to take for becoming an Auror and Hermione had been tutoring him all summer. “And without the impending death I’ve faced every year since I got here, I feel like I might actually do well in my studies.” I gave him a quizzical look, “All a story for another time, mini Padfoot. What about you, how was your first lesson with Charlie?” He said the last word with a sing-song voice and made kissy noises.

I shoved him playfully, “You know, for the boy who lived twice or whatever they’re calling you, you’re quite immature.” He just stuck his tongue out at me, “It was good, they’re opening a new reserve in England so we went there to start getting the cabins and stuff set up.” I didn’t want to tell him about Charlie’s offer for me to move into the same cabin as him, I was sure it would just set Harry off on more teasing.

“Yeah, Molly’s really happy that Charlie’s home, especially after what happened.” All teasing was gone from his face and he looked dreadful.

“Who’s Molly?” I asked, not sure if Harry wanted to talk about what’s wrong all the while trying to ignore the jealousy, but also hoping he would pick up on it and tease me. I just wanted him to stop looking so hurt.

It seemed to work, because he smiled ruefully at me but didn’t answer my question since we had reached my dads door.

“Moony, I’m home!” Harry called as he opened the door, plopping on one of the big couches. 

Dad shook his head at Harry who was already eating some of the sandwiches on the coffee table before coming over to me and hugging me tightly, “Hello, little one.” He pulled back but kept his hands on my arms, looking me over. “How’s your first day going?” He looked concerned, but I didn’t know why.

“It’s been great so far, Dad. Everyone’s been really welcoming and we even played a game last night to get to know one another.” Remus took a deep breath and released me, a smile appearing on his face.

“Good, I’m glad you’ve had a successful time so far.”

Harry snorted, “Of course they have, they started their day with Charlie.” he said in the same damn sing-song voice he’d used before.

I pulled out my wand, “Oh shove it, Potter. I’ll teach you real quick what it’s like to have siblings.” I glared at him, only making him smile bigger.

“Is that my Pup I hear?” Sirius boomed, appearing from the same door he had yesterday, “Come on, Pup, come hug your old man.” He reached his arms out and I ran into them. We hugged for a moment before he pulled me down on the couch next to him, Remus sitting with Harry.

We fell into easy conversation, I talked about my lessons in the States and the boys around me talked about their lessons from their first few years at Hogwarts. 

We were all laughing about a mistake Hermione had made with the hair she chose for the polyjuice potion when Sirius spoke, “What did I over hear my two favorite kids talking about one Mr. Weasley?” 

I groaned and put my head in my hands, “It’s nothing, Pops.” I spoke into my hands. 

Harry laughed out loud, which annoyed me even more. “I was just telling my dear sibling here about how happy Molly is that he’s home right before we arrived.”

Remus chuckled, “I’d say that happy is an understatement, Molly was over the moon when she found out.”

That pang of jealousy was back, and Sirius seemed to notice. “Well you know how mothers are, their kid moves to Romania for years and then moves home, it’s bound to make any parent happy.” He was rubbing my back.

My head shot up and I locked eyes with Harry. “Molly is Charlie’s mom?”

He was laughing so hard now that all he could do was nod. I was about to go off on him again when the bell rang. “Well, looks like it’s time for you two to get to class. What do you two have this block?” Dad asked.

“Divination, then double herbology.” I answered, gathering my things.

“Why would you want to take divination?” Pops asked, a disgusted look on his face, “Either of you?”

I looked over at my brother and I could tell I could answer for both of us, “Needed an easy class. With everything else going on, it’ll be nice to have a class where you can make up just about anything and get top marks.”

I hugged my dads goodbye, promising to visit again tomorrow, and Harry and I left for Divination.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, Divination was just as easy as I expected, added bonus for no homework, and Herboligy had been one of my best classes back in the states. Sadly, there was homework for that class, a 12 inch essay on the Dittany, which thankfully didn’t take me much time during break since I had used it while on the run. I had just rolled up my parchment when Draco plopped down in the seat next to me.

“Hey, LB. How was your first day?” He asked, biting into a green apple.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, “Pretty good, I’m ready for lessons to really get started though. I’m quite bored as it is, and I’m already halfway through the books for this term.” I had a feeling most of the lessons this term were going to be too easy for me, at least with the core lessons. While on the run, I had brought along all my school books for what should have been my 7th year, and practiced just about everything in the books. The only class I was unsure about was Alchemy. 

“I know what you mean,” Draco said, nodding, “I feel like the only reason we’re in these classes is because it’s mandatory. I think you, myself, Granger, and probably even Potter could test out of most of them.”

“What was it like for you, Draco? The war, I mean?” 

His face darkened, “I’m sure you’ve read all about it in the Prophet.” He moved to stand, but I grabbed his arm and sat him back down.

“I’m not trying to be rude, and I only believe about a quarter of what I read, and nothing from that trash newspaper. I’m asking how it was for  _ you, _ not what happened to you.”

He seemed to think this over for a minute before answering, “The Dark Lord moved into Malfoy Manor at the end of my 5th year.” I shuddered at that, “He would crucio anyone that looked at him wrong, even a 16 year old. I was forced to take the Mark after my idiot father failed a mission for him.” He rubbed his left forearm, “I didn’t succeed but it didn’t matter anymore, we had Hogwarts. When we returned, I tried to keep as low a profile as I could. I didn’t want to participate in the torture and abuse that was running rampant. I didn’t even believe in the things The Dark Lord was teaching,” His voice caught and he looked down quickly. 

“You were protecting your family,” I said soothingly, my hand still on his arm. “What matters now is who you are.” He looked up at me, tears in his eyes, and through himself on my shoulder. “It’s okay now, Draco. You’re safe.” He continued to cry for a bit, and I was thankful that everyone else was either at the library or upstairs in their room. 

After a few minutes, his breathing evened out. “Thanks, Danny.”

“Anytime you need a friend, I’m here.” I kissed his cheek and rose, “Come on now, let’s go get some food. I’m fucking starving.” He chuckled and we made our way down to the Great Hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what y'all think!
> 
> Side note, I could really use a Beta. If anyone is interested, please let me know <3


	10. More muggle games and commotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey loves! Sorry for not updating sooner, what with the holidays and forgetting my laptop at home
> 
> Also, I want to make sure this is clear: I do not support JK Rowling. I believe fully in death of the author, I will always adore the world she created (more so, the world she created by mashing together a lot of stories from other sources) but I believe it belongs fully to the fans now

About halfway through dinner, I noticed the stares and the murmurs. “Harry,” I nudged my brother under the table since he was sitting across from me, “I think people are staring at you.”

He looked up, and gazed around the Great Hall. “I barely notice it anymore,” He shrugged and went back to his food.

“I don’t think they’re staring at Harry,” Blaise said, smiling, “I think they're staring at you.” They pointed at me with their fork.

I could only scoff, no way were they staring at me. But when I got a better look, it definitely seemed like they were all staring at me, or my dads at the head table. “But why would they stare at me?”

“Because you’re new, American, and the offspring of Professor Lupin and Sirius Black who was once considered a mass murderer.” Terry spoke up, as if it was obvious. 

“But he was found innocent.” Hermione piped up. 

“Doesn’t really matter, he’s famous. Not to mention you’re practically related to Harry.” Justin chimed in. 

I put my head on the table, groaning. “I really don’t like being the center of attention.”

Draco patted my back, “Don’t worry about it, LB, give it another week and everyone will be talking about Potter again. Probably because he’ll do something heroic, like sneeze.” I heard someone, probably Harry, hit Malfoy but he only laughed. 

After dinner, we headed back to our common room and I went to write a letter to Paul.

_ Hey babes,  _

_ First day is going well, I spent my morning with my Care of Magical Creatures professor, Charlie Weasley. Who is damn fine, just so you know. My dads are amazing, I feel like I’ve known them forever. Turns out I also got a bonus sibling in the one and only Harry Potter, who is probably the most annoying little brother I could have asked for, in a good way. Apparently my dads have been raising him the last few years and his dad was best friends with my parents.  _

_ Turns out you were right, one can study too much. With my two years on the run with only my books to keep me company, I read them all and practiced most of the magic in them, so I’m pretty far ahead.  _

_ I’m helping Charlie build a new sanctuary out here in the UK and he invited me to study under him next year. I can already tell you’re planning to make a joke about that, stop it. _

_ Are you still planning on coming up here this weekend? I’d love to introduce you to everyone and I think you may really like my roommate. _

_ Sending love from overseas, _

_ Danny. _

_ P.S. If you don’t come see me this weekend, I will be forced to send you a Howler. _

“Who are you writing too?” Hannah asked, taking the seat next to me.

“Oh, my best friend, Paul. We were in the same year at Ilvermorny and hit it off immediately. He’s supposed to come up this weekend.” 

“That sounds amazing.” She was smiling and I realized just how nice she seemed. 

“Hey LB!” Draco called from the couches, “Got any more muggle games we can play?”

“You in?” I asked Hannah, grinning wickedly. She nodded enthusiastically and I knew we would get on well. “Yeah, Malfoy, how about a game of Would you Rather?”

After getting everyone together, I explained the game and I started it. “Draco, would you rather have to clean the entire castle without magic, or not use magic for a weekend?”

“Not use magic for the weekend,” he answered at once, “I don’t even know how muggles clean without it.”

“Of course you don’t, you have house elves.” Blaise said, rolling their eyes.

Draco shoved Blaise off the couch before addressing Theo, “Theo, would you rather kiss Potter or kiss Granger?”

Theo thought it over for a moment, “Kiss Granger, sorry Potter but she looks like she has softer lips.” He grinned at Hermione. “Hermione, would you rather become Minister for Magic, or free all the house elves?”

“I’d rather be Minister, that way I could help out more than just the house elves.” She lifted her chin.

“Of course you would, Granger. Little miss perfect,” Draco sneered.

She shook her head but took her turn, “Harry, would you rather never play Quidditch again, or never see Ginny again?”

“Easy, never see Ginny again.” When he was met with shocked looks he continued, “Ginny and I broke up right before I came back to Hogwarts, it's still a bit awkward.” He shrugged.

Hermione seemed surprised by this and I wondered why he didn’t tell her, but I guessed by the look on her face, she’d be finding out soon. 

“Blaise, would you rather never be able to use hair products again or lose your voice?” Harry asked.

Blaise looked murderous, “Well, considering what I want to be a broadcaster, I need both. But I guess I could always shave my head, I would totally rock it being bald.” Everyone laughed at this, Blaise’s confidence really knew no bounds. “Danny!” I groaned, out of everyone to ask me a question, I had really hoped it wouldn’t be Blaise. “Would you rather go back to the states or stay here with a certain redhead dragon keeper?” 

I rolled my eyes, everyone here really wasn’t going to let this go, “I actually may be staying at the reserve with Charlie, he offered me a training position there today once I’m out of school.” I tried to sound casual, but I wasn’t sure I pulled it off.

There were a lot of outbursts from people, “Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry asked, disgruntled.

I shrugged, “I guess I was just waiting for a bit to make sure he was serious and make sure I could keep up.” The real reason, however, was that I didn’t want to talk about Charlie to anyone. I turned my attention to Hannah, “Would you rather a million gallions, or find an herb that could be used as a replication for just about any potion but make no money?” 

“The herb.” She answered at once, “I’d rather find something that can help others rather than help myself. Justin,” She turned her whole body to her housemate, “Would you rather have not been petrified second year and had to have taken exams, or get petrified and get out of exams?” 

I knew about Hermione being petrified along with some other students, but I didn’t realize one had been Justin. I was about to ask when he answered, “Petrified. Way easier than taking exams.” I noticed Anthony roll his eyes. “Anthony, would you rather work at St. Mungos as a healer, or come to Hogwarts to be a healer?”

“If I had a choice, it’d be Hogwarts. I like knowing my way around, and I don’t think I could handle some of the things they see there. Terry, would you rather be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin?” 

Terry took a minute to think about it and I was surprised, I figured he would answer immediately. “Probably Ravenclaw, mainly because it’s where my friends were sorted. But I think I would have done well in Slytherin.”

Harry snorted, “Funny, that’s what the sorting hat said about me.” Every head turned to him, “Well, it is! I had to fight to be in Gryffindor instead.”

Blaise looked like he wanted to say something, but I thought it best to save my brother instead. “Well guys, this has been fun but I’m headed off to bed.” Most of the people in the common room echoed the sentence and headed up to the common room, all but Blaise and Draco. 

Once I was showered and ready for bed, I was surprised that Blaise wasn’t in yet but decided to leave it alone. I’d ask them about it tomorrow. 


	11. Boggarts Suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck, again, for not uploading sooner. Sorry! Family stuff plus depression means very little motivation to write

The next morning at breakfast, I tried to catch Blaise’s eye, who just kept talking to Draco, to ask what was up. They weren’t in our room when I woke up, nor in the common room. 

“Good morning, Danny.” Hermione smiled at me.

“Morning, Min.” I grinned back. I learned from Harry and my dads that Hermione wasn’t a fan of nicknames and decided to try a few out.

She grimaced, “I don’t like nicknames.”

I laughed, “I know, but I’m going to find something that you like. It’s my new mission in life.” I nudged her with my shoulder and kissed her cheek.

She simply rolled her eyes and we finished our breakfast before heading off to our first class of the day.

After lunch we all made our way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. This would be my first lesson with my father as my teacher and I had a mix of excitement and nervousness since I wasn’t sure what to expect. According to the others, my dad had been the best DADA professor they ever had so I was excited to see what he had planned. 

When we entered the classroom, all of the desks and chairs were moved against the wall and Lupin stood in the center of the room next to a trunk that was trashing. “Welcome everyone! Today, we’re going to start relatively simple just to get back in the swing of things. For those of you who were here when I was teaching,” I appreciated that he didn’t single me out since he knew how much I hated being the center of attention, “you’ll remember working with Boggarts. That is the lesson for today. Danny,” he turned to me smiling, “What can you tell us about boggarts?”

Hermione seemed a little crestfallen that she hadn’t been asked, but I was ready to prove myself. “Boggarts are amortal creatures that take on the shape of what the person fears most. The counter spell is Riddikulus, which, if cast properly, will transform the Boggart into something comical. The best way to vanish a Boggart is through laughter.”

“Very good! Ten points to Slytherin.” He turned towards the trunk, preparing to open it. “Danny, would you like to go first?” 

I nodded, unsure of what my Boggart would be. After being on the run for years, I felt like it could take just about any form. I moved forward and Dad opened the trunk.

I wasn’t prepared for what form it took. Stepping out of the trunk was Remus, but he wasn’t wearing his traditional smile, his eyes didn’t have a sparkle to them. “I can’t believe you would come back here after all this time,” The copy of my dad spoke, “What makes you think we want you?” I was frozen, I couldn’t focus on anything but the creature in front of me. 

It changed into Sirius, “We were happy with only Harry has a son, then you come along acting like part of the family.” The Sirius impersonator snarled, “You’re a freak and you know it. Your mother was right.” 

I could feel the tears on my cheeks, the sobs racking through my chest but I was powerless to stop them. It changed into Harry, “No one wants you here, you’ll never be part of this family, you piece of shit.” 

That was all I could take, I fell to the ground in a fetal position curling my knees into my chest. As the blood in my ears started to subside, I could hear people talking, and could feel someone wrapping their arms around me and pulling me to their chest. 

I’m not sure how long it took, but eventually I was able to stop the tears and open my eyes. I found myself wrapped in Remus’ arms and could feel his tears on the top of my head. In front of me sat Sirius and Harry, I wasn’t sure when Pops could have gotten there but I was wary. The Boggart situation seemed to have rattled me more than I thought possible. 

I felt my face flame with embarrassment, I was supposed to be stronger than the Boggart, was supposed to cast the spell but I couldn’t in that moment. 

“Don’t,” Harry’s voice was stern, as if he could tell what I was thinking, “What happened is normal. I’ve seen grown witches and wizards do the same.” I nodded at him, but didn’t feel any better. I was pretty sure he was lying to me.

“It’s true,” Remus said into my hair, “Molly Weasley, the woman who killed Bellatrix Lestrange, still can’t fight off a boggart.” He rubbed my back. 

I looked up, “Where is everyone?”

To my surprise, Harry chuckled, “After what happened, the boggart couldn’t focus on just one person and vanished. The others are out looking for another one so they can practice; Blaise's idea.”

I pulled away from Dad and stood up, mentally telling myself to thank Blaise as soon as I saw them.

“Let’s get you something to eat, Pup.” Sirius held out his hand and I took it so he could pull me up. 

“What about the rest of the lesson?” I asked, this was supposed to be a double blocked class, and there’s no way that 10 people facing a boggart was going to fill that space up.

“With the others looking for a boggart, and bringing it back up, that will take up most of the time. The rest of the class I planned on getting to know everyone so I could figure out the best way they learn and plan a lesson around that.” Dad answered.  _ He really is an amazing teacher  _ I thought. There had one teacher like that at Ilvermorny for our LAMP test, and we all got ones. 

“I think your dad knows how to teach you, pup. Let’s go to his office and we can talk.” Sirius smiled down at me and led me up the stairs into the office. 

Sirius made tea and we both sat on the couch that was tucked into the corner. “Can you tell me what happened?”

I looked up at him, surprised. I figured Harry would have told him, but maybe my dear brother was trying to protect my privacy. I told him about the experience, about how it felt to hear the words that were said. I was at least glad I didn’t cry this time. 

Sirius moved over to me and wrapped me in his arms, “I’m so sorry, darling.” I nodded against his shoulder, not trusting my voice. He pulled away and looked serious. “Do you know what your father and mine's boggart is?” I shook my head, I guessed for Dad it was the full moon, like Harry had told me from his third year. “It was a faceless form of our child, telling us that they were happy they never knew us.”

“But Harry said that Dad’s was a full moon?”

Sirius shook his head, “It can be, he has many great fears. I think, when I was imprisoned, and your dad not having any support, it was easier to think that you didn’t want him, it was a comfort since he wouldn’t have been able to take care of you.”

I nodded along, “I understand, when I’ve faced boggarts before, they had a tendency to take different forms depending on the circumstance.”

Pops cocked his head to the side, much like a dog which was ironic, “You say that like you’ve encountered them more than once.”

“Well, yeah, I have.” It didn’t seem that odd to me, “Melissa used them as a punishing tool when I was little and couldn’t perform magic in the house. I figured loads of kids dealt with that.” I shrugged my shoulders. 

“Well, I did with my mother, but it wasn’t common, or so I found out when I was in my late teens. What else did she do as punishments?” The steady, almost calm look on his face worried me.

“Nothing too bad, really.” I tried to cover quickly. 

Sirius gave me a stern look, “I’d really love it if you talked to me and your Dad. How about we meet up for dinner? We can have it in our room, just the three of us if you’d like. I’ll tell you about my childhood, and you tell us about yours.”

I thought about him for a moment, the way he has acted with me bringing up abuse, or my reactions to his anger made me think he hadn’t had the best upbringing. I wasn’t sure about it just being the three of us, especially since I wanted to be closer to Harry. I came to a conclusion, “On two conditions.”

“Anything, Pup.”

“One, you promise me I’m not alone in a shitty home, and two, my brother be there as well.”

Sirius nodded immediately, “You aren’t alone, I didn’t have the best upbringing and neither did Harry. I’ll let Remus know after class and we’ll get it all set up.”

“Deal.” I put my hand out and he shook it.

“Do you want to go back down or stay here?”

“Would it be cheating to stay here and work on my History of Magic essay?” I asked sheepishly.

“Not at all, Pup.”


	12. Amortentia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, sorry for not posting. Had some more family shit happen

Once defense was over, I walked with my fellow classmates to our lesson in potions. On the way there, I was able to link my arm with Blaise and hold them back just a little. 

“Care to tell me why you didn’t come to bed last night and instead were with one Mr. Draco Malfoy?” I whispered.

They rolled their eyes, “That’s a secret between two best friends. But what I can tell you, is that Harry’s little revelations the last two nights have had my friends head spinning.” They winked at me as we entered the classroom. 

There were five tables, each seating two. Justin was with Anthony, Hannah with Terry, Blaise with Draco, Hermione with Theo, and Harry and myself. In front of us were four cauldrons, all different colors. “This is exactly like 6th year.” Harry whispered in my ear. 

Just then, a rather large, bald old man walked into the room. “Good to see you all again!” He called jovially, “Hello, Harry my boy!” He walked over to our desk and shook Harry’s hand. “This must be your sister!” He looked at me.

“My sibling, sir. Danny uses they/them pronouns.” Harry had a rather tight smile on his face and I could tell he hated being singled out like this. I was, however, insanely happy that he stood up for me to a teacher.

Professor Slughorn looked me over, his eyes tight, before moving on. “Now, who can tell me what these potions are?” Hermione and I raised our hands. “Ms. Granger, care to tell me what this potion is?” He motioned to a dark red potion, one I knew at once.

“That’s a blood replenishing potion, sir.” She answered at once. Slughorn congratulated her, gave 10 points to Gryffindor, and moved on to the next one, which Hermione named Dawdle Draught, used to get rid of traces, the same potion Melissa had given me so I could perform magic on the run.

“And this one, my dear girl?” I looked over at the cauldron he motioned towards, and felt the blood drain from my face. I knew this potion, knew it too well. 

Hermione looked at it for a moment, before shaking her head, “I’m not sure, sir. I haven’t seen it in this year's text book.”

Slughorn chuckled, “I’m not surprised, it’s not regularly taught here, but I thought it good for you to get a sense of some more complex potions. Can anyone tell me what this is?” 

My hand raised slowly as if on it’s own accord and when called on, I answered in a monotone voice. “That’s the Drink of Despair, sir. It causes the drinker to see and re-experience horrible things, along with physical pain and intense thirst.” Under the table, Harry grabbed my hand and I looked over to see he was almost as pale as I was.

“Good job, my girl. 10 points to Slytherin.” I heard him misgender me, but my mind was elsewhere.

“Danny isn’t a girl, professor.” I was surprised that it was Terry that spoke up. I caught his eye across the classroom and gave him a weak smile, still not recovered from the memories. I looked back down at mine and Harry’s combined hands and tried to control my breathing. 

“What about this last potion?” Slughorn called.

“That’s Amortentia.” Draco spoke up, a little breathless since the potion was right in front of him.

“Er, right.” I noticed he didn’t give him points, and wondered why, since he was the head of house. “I want everyone to come up and take a whiff.” 

One by one, each person walked to the cauldron to smell. Harry and I were the last, having not gotten out of our seats until Hermione nudged us. Harry went before me and seemed surprised by what he smelt. I raised my eyebrow at him, but he gave me a look that said,  _ I’ll tell you later. _

Approaching the cauldron, I closed my eyes and took a whiff. I could smell the grass after it rained, the smell of the sun kissed skin, leather, and something that was distinctly Charlie. I felt my face flush and kept my eyes down as I walked back to my seat.

“You okay?” Harry whispered to me, his hand finding mine under the table again.

“Just some bad memories with the Drink of Despair is all.” I tried to smile reassuringly, but it came out as more of a grimace. 

“Talk about it after class?” He asked and I nodded, I could really use some time with my brother so we could talk. 

Slughorn caught everyone's attention by clapping his hands and exuberating, “Alright everyone, today I want you to brew Pepperup Potion, I’m afraid Madam Pomfry is needing more.”

“This is a third year level potion” I muttered.

Harry snickered, “I bet he’s just too lazy to make it himself. Wouldn’t be surprised if everyone from year 5 and up is making some.”

I found that Harry and I worked quite well together brewing potions. He told me about a book he had gotten in his 6th year that had notations in it, helping him brew better but also understanding the methodology behind potions. It didn’t take long before we had two batches brewed, it was a quick and easy potion to make and I could tell Harry’s brain was still focused on whatever memories the Drink of Despair brought up but I couldn’t blame him, mine was too. 

After class, Harry and I found Hermione. “Hey, would you mind telling my dads that Harry and I won’t be at dinner? We’re going for a walk of the grounds.” I tried to smile, but I think it came off more as a grimace since she looked worried.

She looked between Harry and myself and I guess she saw something in his eyes because she agreed and said she would bring some food back to the common room for us as well. 

Harry looped his arm through mine, and we walked out to the Black Lake in silence. “So,” Harry started, “what is your memory with the potion?”

I sighed heavily, I promised I would talk to him about it, and I knew I needed to, but that didn’t make it easy. “Well, my mom was rather abusive.” I said, sitting down on the cool grass and pulling up pieces, “She always said she didn’t want me, that I was a burden.” I felt my eyes sting with the coming tears, but blinked them away. “Right before we moved out of the country, Melissa told me all about how important it was for me to behave. She told me that it was my fault we were leaving, although I didn’t know why and I said as much. It was one of the few times I stood up to her, and I shouldn’t have.” I couldn’t help the shiver that went through me, Harry wrapped his arms around me and I placed my head on his shoulder. “Melissa was great at Potions, it was her best subject in school. She had an affinity for dark potions. She forced some of the Drink of Despair down my throat, but thankfully it was only a few goblets full.” I’d heard about what could happen to someone who drank a lot of it, and I never wanted to experience that first hand.

“How many goblets full?” Harry asked, his voice strangely devoid of emotion.

“I don’t know, probably only 4 or 5.” I shrugged.

Harry stood quickly, I wasn't expecting it and fell to the ground. He was pacing, his hands in his hair and muttering under his breath. I could make out some of what he said, “Four cups, as a child. Dumbledore could barely handle three.” His face seemed darker, his green eyes hard. 

I stood and walked over to him, putting my hands on his shoulders, “Harry, look at me,” His eyes met mine but I knew he wasn’t really seeing. “Harry.” I called louder, and shook him a bit. This seemed to get his attention.

“Danny,” he sighed, hugging me close to him, “I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

“Not your fault,” I grumbled back out of habit. I didn’t do well when people said sorry for things they didn’t do to me. 

He pulled away and sat back down, and I followed suit. “You’re pretty strong if you could handle that much.”

I shrugged again, “Honestly at that point I was pretty used to being in pain, it was excruciating but it wasn’t the first, or the last time, she did something to hurt me.”

Harry’s eyes were sad now, “You had a pretty shitty time of it, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess I did.” No point in denying it. “What’s your experience with the potion?” I asked, wanting to take the attention off of myself.

Harry told me everything. He told me about the Horcrux hunt, how Slughorn was involved, about the cave that he and Dumbledore went to, about the Inferi, everything.

“Goddamn,” I whispered, it was all I could think.

“It was pretty intense, but it’s finally over. I can be a kid now.” He was smiling, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“We can both be carefree this year, together.” I nudged his shoulder with mine, getting a real smile this time.

“So,” Harry said, a twinkle in his eyes, “What did you smell in the amortentia?” I knew he wanted to move to a more fun topic and I was here for it. 

I knew I was blushing, but I couldn’t help it. “Grass, leather, sunshine, you know.”

Harry chuckled, “Hmm, something a certain dragon keeper might smell like?” I just stuck my tongue out at him.

“What did you smell, dearest brother of mine?” His eyes went wide and he looked down, grumbling. “What was that, I couldn’t quite hear you?”

He gave me a death glare, “I said I smelt Malfoy.” he stood and offered his hand to help me up.

“I fucking knew it!” I screamed, smiling like a fool.

“Oh shut it, yank.”

“Bite me, oh chosen one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still in need of a beta if anyone is interested!


	13. Private Lessons with the Dragon Keeper

The next morning after breakfast I couldn’t help the smile that was practically carved into my face, today I had 3 hours with Charlie for my private lesson. I felt a lot lighter after talking to Harry, knowing that he trusts me and that I can trust him. 

I made my way to Hagrid’s Hut and found Charlie waiting for me on the front steps. I slowed just a bit, taking time to really look at him. His hair was red, but it was more of a russet color that the photo Hermione had shown me of the other Weasley’s. He had very broad shoulders that seemed to make his short sleeve shirt stretch, and had so many freckles that he looked tan. I could see his dragon tattoos curling around his arms and noticed they were moving. I’d have to ask him where he got them done since I wanted to add to mine. He had a scar, it seemed from a burn, that went from his neck down the side of his left arm and made me wonder what else he was hiding underneath his shirt. 

He looked up from the journal he had been writing in and saw me, “Danny!” He called, walking over to me and wrapping me in a hug, lifting me off my feet.

I laughed out loud, “Good to see you too, Professor Weasley.” I teased as he sat me down.

“Oh my gods, you have no idea how happy I am to finally see another adult that isn’t another teacher. I’ve taken to spending as much time as I can on the reserve, just to keep away from the tiny children who have no interest whatsoever in my subject.” He huffed.

I rolled my eyes, he really was quite adorable. “Well, I’m happy to be of assistance.”

“Good!” He beamed, honestly Charlie just seemed happy at all times, “Let’s get ready to go to the reserve. I will tell you, I put up all the structures and put in the appliances for everything.” I raised an eyebrow at him, “Like I said, avoiding everything. I go when I don’t have a class, or during meals when I’m not in the mood to deal with my old professors talking to me like I’m still a student. I also go after dinner, just to ground myself a bit.” 

I nodded in understanding. “So, what is the plan for today? You have me for three hours.” I immediately regretted my choice of words and saw Charlie’s lopsided grin.

“Oh I can think of plenty of things to do with you,” He winked at me and led me inside to the fireplace, holding out his hand letting me know he wanted me to travel with him and I had no objection to that. 

Once we arrived in the fireplace of Charlie, and soon to be my, cabin, I immediately took notice of the difference. The kitchen was fully furnished, with a fridge, stove, and everything else we would need. The dining room had an old table with four chairs and and empty flowers in a vase in the middle. The living room, where we arrived, had a couch with a homemade afghan thrown on the back, pillows, and a coffee table overflowing with books about dragons.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you got everything done.” I observed. 

“Yeah, well, I’m used to only sleeping for a few hours every night and figured I might as well get a head start on the reserve. Gives us more time to research.” Charlie seemed so at home, walking towards the kitchen and putting the kettle on.

“So, what’s the plan for today?” I called, realizing he never told me. 

“Well, I figured we would start with putting together the pens to keep the animals for food, and then we can start on some of the rehabilitation barns. I know we need three medium sized ones, but other than that, I’m not sure, I'm supposed to get more information at the end of next week.”

“Is the reserve in Romania still going to be the main one?” I asked, I knew it was where a lot of dragons were taken that needed the most attention. 

“Oh yes. The reserve there is about 10 times the size of this one. This reserve will be dedicated more to the research aspect, with a few dragons that are found in the area that don’t need too much rehab. The plan is to learn first how to best transport them, then I was hoping that we could research ways to heal dragons in the wild that have injuries that would usually take a few days in the center to take care of. I would love to keep them in their habitat if possible.”

That made sense. In my research, I found that, unless the dragon was barely hurt, people were taking them to reserves for a few days to a week, then having to transport the dragon again, causing even more problems. 

“Do you have any records of things that have been used in the past and failed for transport that I can look over?”

“Yeah, it’s in my bag, brown leather bound journal. One of the researchers from Romania gave it to me.” The kettle began screaming, “How do you take your tea?”

I walked over to his bag that was on the couch and opened it, “Two sugars with milk.” I called back. I found the journal with a bit of searching since he had about 5 different colored ones in his bag. I sat on the couch, opening the journal and started. Charlie brought my tea and I thanked him, he sat on the couch and pulled out the journal I had seen him writing in at the hut. 

The contents of the research were, honestly, a little lazy. I couldn’t help but feel like the researcher that was working on this didn’t really care but rather just wrote things down to show that they were trying.

My thoughts must have been written on my face, because I heard Charlie chuckle beside me. “I know, guy didn’t give a shit. That’s part of why I didn’t even think to give it to you first lesson, it seemed like a waste.” 

I nodded, closing the journal. “Yeah, I’m not sure what he thought he was doing, all he really noted were other still harmful spells to what is normally done.” I shook my head.

“Well, do you have any ideas?” Charlie asked.

“I have a few, but I haven’t worked through them or researched enough to know if it’s even worth experimenting.” Charlie raised his eyebrow at me, obviously wanting me to continue, “Well, when no-maj’s, or muggles, take their pet to the doctor, they use this gas stuff that makes them loopy and disorientated but it’s safe. There are risks, of course, same with everything, but I thought it was worth a shot. Some of the properties would need to be changed, since it’s flammable, but it’s somewhere to start. We might be able to make a potion that replicates the effects of the gas, inject a sheep or goat, feed that to the dragon and they might just pass out. The issue is with wild dragons, we can’t very well just carry a goat around.” I was rambling, but no one other than Paul let me talk about dragons this much, usually they got bored with me but Charlie seemed to be hanging on my every word.

“That’s brilliant! What other muggle things do you think we could use?” He moved closer to me on the couch where our legs were touching. 

“There are these things called muzzles that people put on their dogs to keep them from biting, I was wondering if there was a way to make one out of metal and put certain runes or magic on it that would prevent the dragon from being able to hit anyone with fire. They’re completely harmless to dogs, so why not also dragons? That could make not only transportation easier, but also getting a potion into them if they have to be injected. I would need to see a dragon up close to see how they act with certain things, but I would love to try and get started on it. I’ve already researched what runes prevent fire and smoke.” I was so happy to finally be able to talk about my research.

“You’re amazing,” Charlie breathed, looking deep into my eyes and causing me to blush. “Let’s go get those pens set up, then we can figure out what all we need for the potion or the mubbles.”

“Muzzles,” I corrected him, laughing a bit.

“Sure, that thing. Let’s go, treasure!.”

We spent the next hour and a half setting up the rest of the reserve and putting up some more wards, some I taught Charlie from my time on the run. 

“Well, it’s almost time for lunch. We can either head back to the school, or you’re welcome to shower here and I can lend you some clothes. I have food in the fridge so I can make lunch, but we’d be cutting it close.” Charlie said once we were back in the cabin.

“I would love a shower.” I felt disgusting after our work, “I have some clothes in my bag, I’ll just grab those. I don’t mind being late, I have divination after lunch and skipping that class wouldn’t be the worst, I just need to send a Patronus to Harry so he doesn't worry.” I said, reaching into my bag for the hat, shorts and t-shirt I kept in there.

“Sounds good, I don’t have a class after lunch so we can relax about time.” He told me where the extra towels were and left to start lunch.

I showered quickly and pulled on my shorts, and an old mens shirt I stole from Paul years ago, and put on my black snapback before heading back downstairs as Charlie was putting sandwiches on the table.

“Feeling better?” he asked.

“Much, thank you for letting me use your shower.”

“It’s going to be our shower in less than a year, so no need to thank me.” He turned and winked at me, and I could feel him looking me over.

We both sat down and began making our sandwiches and I could feel Charlie’s eyes on me. “So tell me, treasure,” he started, a light smile on his lips, “do you look forward to working here with me next year?”

I nodded and swallowed the bite I had taken before answering, “I’m really excited. I figured I’d have to do a few years working some low level job near a sanctuary. I’m really grateful that I’ll be able to be a researcher right out of school.”

“Of course, my boss over in Romania sent me the information you sent over to them about your research and request for a job. I read it over and knew immediately that you would be perfect here.” 

“I’m surprised it was even opened, to be honest. I figured it would be trashed along with all of the other letters y’all receive.” 

Charlie laughed lightly at my vernacular, “We don’t get letters like that, not with all the information and research that you had. It’s part of why I was given the letter, because I was opening this sanctuary. Boss figured you’d be a good fit, and I have to agree.” He winked at me before going back to his sandwich. “By the way, you look like a right tourist in that get up.” I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed.

The rest of lunch passed with easy conversations and a promise from Charlie to let me know as soon as he gets word on how many dragons we should be expecting.


	14. Best Friends and Battles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! This chapter does mention character death, just a heads up <3

During dinner I received an owl from Paul, letting me know that he had just arrived in Hogsmeade. I couldn’t contain the squeal that escaped, causing Harry and Hermione to look up from their food at me in concern. 

“Sorry y’all, I just got a note. My best friend is in Hogsmeade!” I was bouncing up and down. I hadn’t seen Paul in over a month, and I could really use his steady head right now. 

“Is said friend allowed to stay at the castle?” Hermione asked.

I shrugged. “Well we can just talk to McGonagall and ask her if he can stay, or if we can stay in Hogsmeade this weekend with him.” Harry said. “I’ll go ask her now.” He was up and out of his seat before I could utter a thank you.

“So, LB, tell us about this friend of yours.” Draco drawled. 

So I did, I told them all about how I met Paul, how we became close, and how charming he was. I was telling them a particular story about how Paul had cursed a homophobe back in the states when Harry returned.

“Good news, Minnie says we can go and spend the weekend, but a Professor needs to come with us. Sirius and Remus can’t, Friday is always their date night, but Charlie said he’d be happy to come with. Said he’d be ready to head down after dinner.”

“Wait, I thought their date nights were Saturdays?” Hermione challenged. 

Harry turned to her, a wide fake grin on his face, “They changed it to Friday nights, Hermione.” He said through clenched teeth.

“I’m too excited about seeing Paul to care about you interfering, Potter. Be happy about that.” I laughed, “Wait, you said we?”

“Of course!” Blaise interjected, “Draco, Theo, and I also want to go, we’ve heard so much about this person, it only seems fitting.” I knew the real reason Blaise wanted to go, they wanted to flirt with someone new, but I didn’t think Paul would mind.

“Fine,” I rolled my eyes, “Let’s finish up here and we can go pack.” We ate with new vigor. Once we were finished, we raced back to the common room to pack and were all at the entrance door where Charlie met us.

“Evening all,” Charlie called, smiling like always.

“Hello!” Harry said jubiently. Charlie motioned for us to follow him out of the gates.

Harry and Hermione stayed close to him, I couldn’t hear what they were talking about but my annoying git of a brother kept looking back at me with a gleam in his eyes.

Theo approached next to me, “So tell me, Danny,” he started, “Do you happen to know anything about what’s going on with Hermione and Weasley?”

My eyes shot to Charlie and Hermione, trying to understand what he was getting at. Hermione hadn't told me of anything off with her and Ron, but I doubted severely that she would go after Charlie.

“Sorry,” Theo interrupted my thoughts, “I meant Ron.” His cheeks had a slight pink tinge to them but I couldn’t be sure if it was because he was embarrassed about what he’d insinuated at first, or because of Hermione. It was hard not to notice how much time they were already spending together, working on essays for class, quizzing each other on N.E.W.T questions even though it was the beginning of the semester. 

I shrugged, “I’m not really sure. And even if I did know, I wouldn’t tell someone without her permission.” His face fell, “But I know that she appreciates you as a friend and as a study buddy. If you’re worried for her, I’m sure she’d be okay with you asking her about it.”

He nodded, seeming to think about what I had said. “Well, you should catch up to Weasley, looks like he’s falling back a bit.” He winked at me before falling back himself to talk to Draco and Blaise.

Turns out Theo was right. Charlie had been about 5 feet in front of me before, but now was only a foot or two away with Hermione and Harry still at the same distance they had been. I picked up my pace a bit so I was walking beside Charlie, our arms almost brushing.

“So, tell me about this friend of yours.” Charlie inquired.

I felt my face light up, “Oh, Paul is amazing. He’s been there for me through everything. We spent almost every summer and break together. I love him more than words can express, and I’m pretty sure he feels the same about me.”

I thought I saw a slight frown on Charlie’s face but it was gone before I could be sure. “He sounds pretty important to you.”

“He is, he’s one of the most important people in my life.”

“How long have you two been together?” Charlie asked.

I couldn’t keep the laugh from escaping, then I realized what I had said about Paul. I really didn’t make it clear just  _ who _ he was to me. “We’re not together, even though he’s kind of my type, seeing as Paul is gay and basically my brother.”

Charlie’s shoulders seemed to relax, “Well, that’s good to know.” I raised my eyebrow, “I mean, I was worried I’d have to be a real Professor tonight and keep you two in line.” I rolled my eyes and chuckled a bit at the idea. “You said he’s kind of your type, what do you mean by that?” He had that playful gleam in his eyes.

My initial reaction was to deny it, but I decided,  _ fuck it _ , “Well, he’s redheaded, strong, accepting, and he always seems to be in a good mood. He also doesn’t really care what other people think of him. Plus, he’s a very casual guy, he doesn’t expect everyone to be perfect because he knows he isn’t. But he lacks tattoos, and the desire to be outside as much as possible.” I knew I was blushing a bit, but I continued, “I told you my type, what’s yours?”

His ears went a little pink, “Well I’d have to say someone who’s a bit alternative,” his eyes checking out my outfit. I had decided to change before going out and was wearing black fishnets under a pair of jean shorts. My band crop top showed the tops of the fishnets, the look completed with clunky rings and my biker boots. “Also someone who is themselves unapologetically. I like people who can keep me on my toes and can discuss dragons until they’re blue in the face.”

I knew for sure I was blushing like mad. Thankfully, we had reached the Three Broomsticks and I knew in just a few moments, I would be seeing my best friend.

Charlie opened the door for me and I spotted Paul immediately sitting at a large table, firewhiskey already in hand. He looked up and saw me a second after I had seen him, and his face lit up in a smile.

“There’s my favorite bitch!” He called, running over and hugging me. Gods, I’ve missed him. He smelled like pines and his favorite cologne I had bought him in our second year. His hair was just as orange, his body still as scrawny even though he could pack away more food than anyone I’d ever met. 

I introduced him to everyone, noticing how he checked Charlie and Blaise out, and thankfully not fanning over Harry. 

We sat at the table and ordered drinks. “So,” Paul spoke, throwing his arm over my shoulders, “You’re my babe’s brother.” He directed his non question to Harry.

Harry nodded, “Seems like it.” I could tell he was a little apprehensive, not from being called my brother, but because he was still unsure if Paul would treat him like the Chosen One.

“Well, no one better to protect them than The Boy Who Just Wouldn’t Die.” He raised his glass to Harry who was laughing and they drank.

“How was the flight?” I asked Paul, sipping on my firewhiskey.

“You flew here from the States?” Blaise asked, eyes wide.

Paul gave them a confused look, “How else would I get here?”

“I'm pretty sure Blaise thinks that you flew on a broomstick,” I clarified.

“Well, isn’t that what he meant?” Theo inquired.

Thus launched a 20 minute conversation about how airplanes work, and a promise to the Slytherin’s and Charlie that we would visit muggle London sometime so I could show them the airport.

“Hermione, are you seeing anyone?” Paul asked, I was sure that he knew she was seeing Ron since it was in every paper. Then I noticed how close she and Theo were sitting and it appeared that Paul had pulled them out of a deep discussion.

She looked at Paul skeptically, “I am,” when Paul asked who, Hermione answered. “His name is Ronald Weasley.” I knew what Paul was doing, he was trying to let Hermione act like any other 18 year old girl, let her gush and share information about her partner to new people; it seemed like she caught on when asked about him. Her face lit up as she talked about their on/off again friendship throughout school as well as how they ended up together, going as far as to pull out a photo of them together from her beaded handbag. 

“Is this your brother, Charlie?” Paul asked, pointing to the photo and still playing dumb for the sake of those around us. 

Charlie was about to answer when Madam Rosmerda came over to our table, “Hello dearies.” She smiled at everyone before looking at the photo Hermione was still presenting and back at Charlie and giving him a sad look and walking away quickly.

“What was that all about?” Paul asked, genuinely not knowing. 

Charlie’s eyes darkened, a look of despair taking over his handsome features. “One of my brothers, Percy, died in the final battle. Rosmerda hasn’t been able to look me in the eye since.” He downed his firewhiskey, “I’m going to step outside.” He rose from the table and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't post next week, my cat is having surgery (my cats are my kids) and she will be staying with the vet all week. I will either not do anything while she's gone, or end up writing the whole thing lol


	15. Friendship and Hookups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the worst, it's been 20 days and I haven't updated. My cat made it through surgery but had to stay at the vet for a week, then my brother found out he was expecting another baby, then my sister got two new foster kids, then I went into a manic episode; needless to say, it's been crazy. This is a shorter chapter and I apologize, but I am back on a schedule and will hopefully be releasing another chapter this week to make up for what I missed. I want to get caught up before I go back to once a week

An awkward tension settled around our group, none of us were sure what to say. “I should go talk to him,” Hermione said, seeming unsure.

Paul nudged me and gave me a very pointed look that took me a second to interpret. “Oh,” I said when I understood, “No, Hermione. I’ll go talk to him.” 

I spotted Charlie immediately, he was leaning against the fence and smoking a cigarette. I moved closer to him and he finally saw me. “Hey, Danny.” He tried to smile but it didn’t reach his eyes. He lifted his cigarette a bit, “Going to scold me for smoking? Nearly everyone does.” 

I shook my head, “I was going to see if I could have one.” I hadn’t had a smoke in awhile since I had to quit while on the run and hadn’t thought about it since, but now seemed as good a time as any. 

Charlie pulled one out of his pack and lit it for me. “Sorry about in there, I’m still not really sure how to deal with what happened.”

“It’s okay,” I tried to reassure him, “Dealing with lose is a fucking nightmare, especially when people treat you differently after it happened.” I took a drag, “Do you want to talk about it?”

He took a long pull off his cigarette and exhaled before answering, “I don’t know what to say, really. Percy was a swot who abandoned our family when You Know Who came back,” I could see tears forming in his eyes from the street lights, “But when the battle happened, apparently he came back, apologized for everything. I hadn’t seen him since the World Cup we attended years ago, since he didn’t come to Bill’s wedding.” Charlie shrugged.

I nodded, “Still sucks. I mean, he was still your brother. What he did was shit, leaving y’all like that, but that doesn’t mean you stopped loving him.” I knew plenty about what it was like to love someone even when they aren’t who you want them to be.

He looked at me, his eyes wet, “He was my first little brother. He died saving Fred’s life. I want to move on from the war, from the loss and pain, but when people like Rosmerda keep looking at me like I’m dying, it brings it all back up again.” I saw a single tear streak down his face and he stubbed out his smoke.

I put mine out as well and moved to wrap my arms around his middle, his arms hugging me close around my neck. “It’s always going to suck,” I said into his chest, “It’s always going to hurt. People say it’ll hurt less as time goes on, but they’re lying.” I could feel his shaky breaths, “But we learn to live with the pain, we learn to move around it. I’m so sorry you lost someone, but all you can do now is remember the good. One day you’ll be able to look back at the good memories and laugh alongside the hurt. I promise.”

Charlie pulled back but kept his hands on my upper arms. “How did you come by such wisdom, treasure?”

I laughed slightly, “That’s a story for another time, dear.” I still wasn’t ready to talk about what happened. “Ready to go inside?”

He nodded and we walked back to our table. “Sorry about that,” Charlie said as he sat down.

“No need to apologize, handsome.” Paul replied, winking at him. “So, tell me Charlie, is it a requirement to be hot to work with Dragons? I mean, you’re fit, Danny’s probably one of the hottest people alive, so I assume that’s how that works?”

The whole table laughed and I shot Paul a smile, silently thanking him for diffusing the tension.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch, everyone seemed to get along and I could tell that Blaise and Paul were getting along quite well. Once it was time for bed, Harry told me he got us a room together and we headed up the stairs. 

The room had two small beds, a bathroom, and a writing desk. Our belongings were already on our respective beds. 

Harry plopped down on his bed, face red from the amount he had drank. “So tell me, Danny, how do you know so much about loss?” He asked, his eyes serious. 

“What do you mean?” I asked, trying to seem nonchalant while grabbing my bathroom bag. 

He shrugged, “I overheard the last part of your conversation with Charlie. I went out to see what was taking so long, I promise I wasn’t spying.”

I wanted to be mad at him, but I just couldn’t, not when he was being so honest about his worry for me. “I lost someone a few years ago, it was while I was on the run. I’m not really ready to talk about it.” 

Harry looked like he wanted to press, but thankfully let it go. “Well, I’m here if you ever want to talk about it, so are Sirius and Remus. Who will be joining us for lunch tomorrow, just so you know.” I raised my eyebrow, “They want to meet your friend, and they want to see you.”

I couldn’t stop the smile that came to my face, even if I had wanted to. The idea of my dads meeting my best friend made me excited. The knowledge that they wanted to hang out with me made me feel loved. I was so glad that I had decided to come to Hogwarts, that I met them. Not only was I making amazing friends and furthering my career, I gained a family, something I’d always wanted. I went to bed that night with a light feeling and my heart soaring. 

The next morning at breakfast, I noticed Paul and Blaise coming to the table exactly five minutes after one another, which is a plan Paul and I had set when we didn’t want people to know that we had been with someone. As soon as Paul sat down, I raised my eyebrow at him and all I got in response was a blush. 

“So Paul, my dads want to have lunch together.” I informed him. 

His face lit up, “I would love to meet the wonderful and attractive men that are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin!” 

I tossed a bit of my waffle at him, “Please never speak about my dads that way again, it’s disgusting!” 

Our group spent the rest of the morning exploring Hogsmeade, with a promise from Harry to introduce me to the Weasley twins who owned the joke shop that used to be Zonkos.

“Well, time to meet Remus and Sirius for lunch,” Harry announced, “See the rest of you lot later!”

Paul, Harry and I walked towards the Hogs Head, while Harry explained to me that the old Headmaster, Dumbledore’s, brother owned and operated the space. “Aberforth is a good guy, a bit weird but you get used to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think!


End file.
